Sin ti no tiene sentido
by xikititha-chan
Summary: Esta es una historia muy linda de NejixTenten.Los dos siempre enamorados sin saber que su amor si es correspondido...sera Neji capaz de declararse a Tenten? Fic completo! CAPITULO FINAL!....leer.
1. Quisiera obtener una respuesta

_Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo a esta pagina...antes lo subi en Paraiso Fanfiction. Para que no crean que es un plagio o algo por el estilo...xd_

_Este capitulo esta mas basado en pensamientos...pero en los proximos biene la accion, bueno consideo que es un buen prologo...jejjeje_

_Lo que se encuentra entrecomillas "" y entre los guiones - - son los pensamientos de los personajes...que tambien describen acciones, eso por ahora_

_Disfrutenlo!!_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... si asi fuera...bueno Naruto no seria Naruto._

**Sin ti no tiene sentido**

**_Cap.1: Quisiera obtener una respuesta._**

Estoy aquí, tensa e irritada, de hace tiempo que no hemos descansado. Últimamente Gai-sensei se ha puesto muy estricto, asegura que si no nos entrenamos seremos incapaces de convertirnos en chunin. Pero yo no quiero eso, estoy decidida en convertirme en una mejor Kunoichi, es por eso...Es por eso que no me rindo, aunque este respirando mi ultimo aliento. Sin embargo, este combate de entrenamiento con Neji...creo que he llegado ha mi limite, aun así me mantengo en pie, resistiendo. El es tan fuerte, tan encantador, tan decidido...esta ahí, esperando una respuesta de ataque mío, pareciera que lo que hago no le hiciera ningún rasguño...no lo puedo vencer, pero siento que cada batalla con el, me hace mejorar. Mis ojos se van cerrando lentamente, sin embargo, los sostengo, no puedo ser débil y menos si él me esta observando...Pero mis piernas están temblando, me debilito, me desequilibro, siento como lentamente caigo hacia el suelo, derrumbada. Lo miro a él, el chico que me ha robado el aliento durante todos estos años, el chico a quien le pertenece mi corazón, mis sueños, mi vida...el chico del cual me enamore. Miro fijamente a esos ojos color perla, tan profundos, pareciera que no expresara sentimiento alguno...pero yo lo veo, veo esa dulzura que me cautiva...y lentamente mientras le dedico una cálida sonrisa a él, me atrevo a mencionar en un susurro su nombre...Neji.

Una mirada dulce hacia ella, es extraño en mi, pero no puedo evitarlo...pareciera que cuando la miro el mundo no existiera, tan solo ella, mi dulce niña, mi princesa. Se ve cansada, exhausta, trate de no sonar rudo con ella pero tampoco de actuar tan débil, a pesar de que me duela dañarla en los entrenamientos...la única forma de que se haga mas fuerte es actuando fuerte, mi niña, tan solo quiero que mejores, que cumplas tus sueños. Te veo caer débilmente...me sonríes calidamente, con esa sonrisa que aprisiona mi corazón, creo que pronuncias mi nombre en un susurro, yo embobado al mirarte me quedo quieto, sin reacción, pero de repente me doy cuenta que necesitas de mi ayuda...miro como el viento mueve unos juguetones mechones de tu cara, sonrió en mi adentros, antes de que llegues al suelo en un rápido movimiento te tomo entre mis brazos para evitar tu caída, mientras susurro el nombre de la chica que perturba mis sueños, de la única que es capaz de hacerme sentir tal sentimiento...Tenten.

Quisiera cerrar mis ojos, para dejar de pensar en ti y en este sentimiento por un momento, pero mi corazón me impide tal actitud tan imprudente, digamos que es caprichoso y se niega a que la notable experiencia de mirarte le sea arrebatada, me impide acceder a la razón y dejar de alimentar este sentimiento que poco a poco se me va consumiendo por dentro. Pestañeo suavemente, dirijo nuevamente mi mirada hacia ti, me doy cuenta que voy a tocar el suelo en un brusco movimiento, pero por una reacción instintiva me sorprendo al no verte ya al frente mío, por un momento tengo miedo, miedo de que me abandones. Pero...siento como una sensación calida se apodera de mi, siento como un vació se hace dueño de mi pecho y un vértigo en mi estomago. Te siento a ti. Caigo suavemente en tus calidos brazos, me doy cuenta que este has aproximado a mi para impedir mi caída, una inmensa alegría inunda mi ser, mi corazón. Actúas tan lindo conmigo, puede que muchas personas prejuiciosamente te califiquen de alguien frío y duro, pero yo he sido capaz de ver más allá de tal realidad. Y me agrada lo que he hallado. Te he encontrado a ti.

Te sostengo en mis fuertes brazos, brazos que se hacen débiles cuando estas cerca mío, me tiembla toda mi piel, un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, el simple hecho de tenerte entre mis brazos me debilita pero me hace fuerte. Te ves tan frágil, pareces un ángel, me alegra ser el único que tiene el privilegio de protegerte en estos momentos. No me permitiría verte sufrir, mi niña, si tu, la niña de mi corazón, la chica de la cual me enamore.

**_Neji:_** Tenten-pronuncio en un leve murmullo, un rubor se apodera de mis mejillas, el solo hecho de tenerte tan cerca de mí, tan débil que me da la oportunidad de protegerte, me gustaría abrazarte y quizás probar esos labios que durante años han sido mi sueño mas preciado, poseerte y hacerte mía, el sólo hecho de pensar que alguien puede arrebatarte me hace temblar de coraje. Tu mirada me cautiva y me obliga a sonreírte tiernamente, creo que no puedo evitar ceder ante esos ojos de miel.- Estas bien- no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por ti, si tan sólo algo te pasara yo me moriría.

**_Tenten:_** Neji-pronuncio tu nombre con delicadeza, me encanta hacerlo, me llena de dulzura el hecho de poder pronunciar ese nombre, un simple nombre a la vista de cualquiera, pero para mí, el sentido de mi vida. Estas tan cerca mío, me gustaría probar el dulce sabor de tus labios, tan sólo por una vez. Pero más aún, me gustaría abrazarte, para no dejarte ir nunca, sentirte cerca de mío. Me llena de alegría el hecho de saber que tú me cuidas, te preocupas por mí, me los has demostrado en muchas ocasiones, pero eso no ayuda en nada a lo que siento, solo me ayudas a hacer crecer esto que siento por ti, y me encanta sentir aquello. Pero no me gusta hacerte preocupar- Lo estoy- respondo tratando de hacer fuerte mi voz, pero no obteniendo resultados satisfactorios, siento como esta se ahoga mientras un dolor punzante se apodera poco a poco de mi cuerpo, me retuerzo lentamente en tus brazos. Tu expresión cambia de dulce a preocupada. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Sin embargo...

**_Neji:_** Lo has hecho bastante bien Tenten- A pesar de que me siento sumamente preocupado trato de sonreírte para hacerte sentir tranquila- Pero no pareces del todo bien, tomaremos un descanso- y suavemente con temor de romperte mi bella niña me incorporo y delicadamente te subo a mis espalda. Siento tu calido cuerpo, me agrada la sensación que me haces sentir, y agradezco la oportunidad de tener un momento junto a ti. Creo que me esta agradando el entrenamiento de Gai-sensei después de todo. Tus suaves manos se apoderan de mi cuello, yo te sostengo- Muy bien, regresemos- Delicado contigo pero fuerte en mi camino empiezo a correr con el fin de llevarte a salvo al campamento, donde seguro Gai-sensei y Lee nos esperan.

**_Tenten:_** Sin embargo...me gusta hacer que te preocupes por mi-Arigatou Neji- respondo antes de cerrar mis ojos, me afirmo a ti suavemente, tu espalda es cálida, me hace sentir bien. Apego suavemente mi cuerpo al tuyo, siento como tú te estremeces y después me afirmas con delicadeza pero con fuerza. Me encantan aquellos detalles tuyos. Quisiera detener el tiempo.

**_Neji-Tenten:_** "Este sentimiento...quisiera encontrar una respuesta."

Continuara...

Dejen rewiervs please!! pronto un nuevo capitulo...


	2. Un sin fin de preguntas

Nuevo capi!! jeje...espero que hayan disfrutado del primero...aunque fue muy cortito...bueno este es mas largo. Aunque la historia la tengo completa creo que de poco la ire subiendo jejej...eso le da mas suspenso, a menos que me pidan que continue mas rapido ¿Que piensan?...

Disfruten del segundo capitulo!

**_Cap.2: Un sin fin de preguntas._**

**_Neji:_** _"El tiempo pasa, trato de hacer mis pasos más lentos, para no tener que dejar este momento. Sin embargo, estas débil. Mis movimientos deben ser rápidos, si no quiero que te enfermes, aunque...sería una buena excusa para cargarte. Sonrió al darme cuenta de lo que mi corazón llega a planear, pero es que este sentimiento va arraigado a mí como una atadura. Y sólo tú, mi dulce niña, tienes la llave del candado de las cadenas que me atan a tal sensación. Siento como te acomodas suavemente en mi espalda, estas frágil, me regaño mentalmente por darte tal paliza, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Sin duda alguna, hubieras descubierto que trataba de no dañarte al hacerme el delicado. Por una parte me hubiera gustado actuar así, pero eso no te ayudaría a progresar en nada. Si tan sólo obtuviera tal respuesta, que llega a intrigarme cada día más, hasta el fondo de mi alma."_

**_Tenten:_** "_Neji...incluso eres capaz de irrumpir en mis sueños, me pregunto si algún día seré capaz de darte a conocer tal sentimiento. Me amaras tanto como yo te amo. Una respuesta, sólo eso necesito de parte tuya."_

**_Neji-Tenten:_** "Me amas?"

**_Lee:_** oh, Gai-sensei, se aproxima Neji!- grita desaforadamente como de costumbre a su sensei.

**_Gai:_** Hai!-ríe pervertidamente- creo que ha sido buena idea mandar a entrenar a estos dos solos.

**_Lee:_** O.o? a que se refiere Gai-Sensei.

**_Gai:_** No es nada, solo...es la flor de la juventud! Jejeje daremos un descanso Lee.

**_Lee:_** Hai!! Gai-sensei-el compañero del equipo de Neji se da vuelta a saludarlo animadamente- Hola Neji, que tal su entrenamiento??

**_Neji:_** Hn -menciona con su típica muletilla, esta vez no con desprecio hacia su amigo si no con decepción de que tal momento con su "compañera" de equipo se acabara- pues todo bien, sólo que Tenten esta muy débil necesita descansar.

**_Gai:_** Muy bien! Creo que les ha ido bastante bien, los haré entrenar a los dos mas seguido-menciona notando como se forma un sonrojo en la mejilla de su alumno. Neji puedes recostar a Tenten en la tienda yo iré por leña, Lee puedes preparar el almuerzo.

**_Lee:_** que!! Pero...Gai-sensei, ese es trabajo de Tenten, yo no se cocinar.

**_Gai:_** Tenten necesita descansar, al fin y al cabo se ha esforzado mucho estos días, además siempre nos atiende a nosotros es hora de darle una sorpresa. Considéralo una misión Lee.

**_Lee:_** Hai! Gai-sensei-murmuro mientras lo veía desaparecer en medio del bosque, cayo al suelo con una cara desanimada. En realidad no sabía que hacer.

**_Neji:_** Hn-menciono renegándose al saber que hoy día tendría que comer a fuerza de voluntad la comida que prepararía Lee, no se quería si quiera imaginar el desastre, estaba cansado, a pesar que no lo demostrara, Tenten se había vuelto muy fuerte y últimamente lo estaba logrando alcanzar en su entrenamiento. Le alegraba por una parte, pero por otra algo le decía que debía hacerse más fuerte para protegerla. La llevo hacia la tienda aún cargándola en la espalda.

**_Neji:_** Tenten-susurro mientras la recostaba en un saco de dormir. Te ves hermosa mi princesa. Eres tan dulce, tan delicada, tan bella. E instintivamente empezó a observar lentamente su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que lo excitaba, incluso pensó en usar el Byukan, se sonrojo al verse en tal situación, sin duda últimamente se dejaba mucho llevar por tales sentimientos que lo aprisionaban. Y así mismo, dejándose llevar coloco suavemente sus dedos en los labios de Tenten, tocandolos, acariciandolos. Estaba tan cerca de ella, la deseaba tanto, estaba tan cerca de poder tocar, saborear esos labios carmesíes , sin darse cuenta se fue acercando peligrosamente a la boca de Tenten, iba besarla, cuando...

**_Lee:_** ahhhhhhhhh!!-un grito desaforado asusto a Neji y lo saco bruscamente de ese mágico momento, con preocupación miro a Tenten temiendo que esta despertara, pero no sucedió, un alivio, al parecer estaba muy cansada para prestar oído a los gritos de su torpe compañero

**_Lee:_** No se que hacer, el sensei se decepcionara de mi!!-otro grito, se oye un terrible llanto.

**_Neji_**: kuso!-menciono en voz baja, le dirigió una tierna mirada a Tenten, y suavemente en un movimiento rápido deposito un beso en su frente, ella se movió un poco, seguramente perturbada por el sueño. Neji tan solo sonrió al verla y se levanto en dirección a donde estaba Lee- hn, bien Lee descansa, yo haré la comida -menciono frívolo dedicándole una mirada asesina al chico que había interrumpido ese momento.

**_Lee:_** o enserio Neji- Neji tan solo lo miro despectivo- arigato!

**_Neji:_** suspiro- kuso! Esto será complicado- A pesar que sabía mucho de las artes culinarias nunca había intentado cocinar, había visto como Tenten y Hinata lo hacían, incluso había visto a Naruto hacer una comida asquerosa-otro suspiro- pero él, no sabía nada, bueno siempre hay una primera vez se dijo así mismo. Todo con tal de que a Tenten le sonriera una vez más. Sonrió levemente, mientras observaba a Lee que yacía dormido cerca de donde se haría la fogata. _"Tenten",_ pensó dulcemente en el recuerdo de esa chica, su mente se negaba a ceder a la tentación de dejar de pensar en ella por tan solo un segundo. Sin embargo, se sentía tan lejano a ella, siempre parecía que ella lo veía tan solo como un amigo, más aún lo llegaba a molestar incluso con Hanabi-san su prima menor. Que se traía entre manos Tenten, acaso de verdad pensaba que a él le gustaba esa niña- Hn!-menciono drástico- eres una tonta, mi corazón tan solo te pertenece a ti, no sabes cuanto me gustaría que te dieras cuenta de aquello. Pero como, como decírtelo, si siquiera pareces mirarme. Acaso te atraeré un poco. Talvez debería de dejar de pensar tanto en ti. Olvidarte?, no, eso no solucionaría nada, tan solo lograría hacerme daño. Declararme? Pero que tal si tú me haces daño, que tal si no correspondes este sentimiento, puedo ser fuerte e incluso me pueden llamar genio, pero...no tengo el valor para esto. Tengo miedo, de perderte, de que me rechaces, mi princesa...

**_Gai-sensei:_** Mi princesa??- observo curioso a su alumno, queriendo instigar la respuesta que le daría.

**_Neji:_** kuso!-pensó- _"estaba pensando en voz alta, soy un estupido"-_ hn - se digno a responder.

**_Gai-sensei:_** Acaso estabas pensando en Hanabi-san??- esta vez puso mucha atención a lo que le diría.

**_Neji:_** ôó que!! No se que les pasa a todos ustedes, han pasado molestándome con esa niña. Les vuelvo a repetir **es mi prima!!** - se dio vuelta con la intención de hacer ver a su sensei que no quería hablar del tema.

**_Gai-sensei:_** Será porque pasas hablando de ella- lo miro con intrigación, poniéndose la mano en el mentón.

**_Neji:_** ha..- esta vez se le noto un gesto de sorpresa, era verdad, aún no se había dado cuenta, pero pasaba hablando de su prima, sin embargo, eso era tan solo una estrategia que había pensado para ver si Tenten le prestaba atención, hn, pero al parecer no era un genio con estas cosas, todo le resulto al revés y ahora todo su equipo pensaba que era un profanador- eso es tan solo porque la considero como mi hermana menor –menciono dirigiendo una mirada arrogante.

**_Gai-sensei:_** No te preocupes Neji- esta ves puso un brazo alrededor de los hombro de Neji, este tan solo concurrió ha realizar una mueca de fastidio – se que te preocupas mas por Tenten- esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, como era podia su sensei darse cuenta de esas cosas- pero déjame darte un consejo, a las chicas les gusta mas que demuestren preocupación por ellas y les hagan ver lo cuanto que se les quiere, no que les saquen celos- menciono fervorosamente con llamas en sus ojos, creyéndose un experto.

**_Neji:_** hn- como era posible que siendo un chico a la vista tan fuerte e inteligente hubiera caído en el juego de su maestro, esto lo tenía más que fastidiado, temía que su sensei destruyera la magia que sentía por tal chica que ahora yacía durmiendo en la tienda de campaña. Pero jamás dejaría que Gai desvelara sus sentimientos, no perdería ese juego- disculpe sensei, no se de que me habla- menciono esforzándose al máximo por no ruborizarse.

**_Gai-sensei:_** Eres listo muchacho- sonrió- la llama del la juventud es poderosa! Pero...revelare tus sentimientos- dicho esto puso una pose de chico guay- muy bien! Creo que terminaste la comida, este Lee...-suspiro- iré a despertarlo, por mientras tu despierta a tu bella doncella.

**_Neji:_** h...hn- menciono tartamudo, ni siquiera obtuvo éxito al tratar de poner su adecuada cara de desprecio, esto lo había desconcertado, una sola frase recorría su mente_ "perdedor"-_ kuso!- _"es mejor que vaya a despertar a Tenten, que quiso decir Gai con eso, sacarle celos? Acaso me advirtió que no tratara de perjudicar a Tenten, eso es estupido...pero serán fidedignas sus palabras, hacerla sentir querida. Y si pruebo..."_- hn -_ "no puedo creer que este cayendo en el tonto juego del sensei, jamás pensé que me fuera a discurrir en algo semejante"-_ Neji iba muy metido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que al entrar en la tienda tropezaría...-aa...aaa.aaaaa- cayo cortadamente, quedando en una posición comprometedora, encima de Tenten, tan solo...tan solo unos centímetros mas y la hubiera besado. Estaba rojo a más no poder. Ocurrió lo peor, Tenten se fue despertando, abriendo sus suaves ojos y finalmente mirando fijamente al culpable de sacarla de sus sueños.

**_Tenten:_** Ne..Neji- alcanzo a mencionar antes de colorearse al rojo vivo, lo miro, estaba tan cerca de ella, co..como era posible, acaso ese de verdad era Neji? Un sin fin de preguntas vinieron a su mente, porque el estaba ahí? Que hacia en la tienda? Y tan cerca de ella? Que intentaba? Cual era el verdadero motivo? Y porque estaba tan rojo como ella?, además que era esa sensación? lo único que reacciono a hacer fue a bajar su mirada, sintió un vértigo tremendo y una felicidad le inundo el corazón, empezó a viajar débilmente en sus pensamientos.

**_Neji:_** Ten...ten- murmuro en respuesta, lo único que podía hacer era mirarla fijamente a los ojos, ahora ella bajaba la mirada, acaso avergonzada, temerosa, fastidiada? No sabia la respuesta, lo único que sabia es que se sentía tan bien así, pero que debía hacer en tales momentos...instintivamente se acerco poco apoco al rostro de la chica, ella no lo miraba, estaba completamente roja, _"que significa eso?"_ Sentiría lo mismo en este momento que él hacia ella, tampoco lo sabia, pero se iba acercando cada vez mas, hasta que un pensamiento cruzo su mente_..."aun no"_ un fuerte palpitar en su corazón _"a las chicas les gusta mas que les hagan ver cuanto se les quiere"_ esas palabras sonaban como un eco en su conciencia, acaso si besaba a Tenten le haría saber cuanto la quería?, _"aun no"_ volvió a resonar, hacer eso no era de un hombre, debía declarársele con palabras bonitas, quizás bajo la luz de la luna llena, por lo menos así pensaba que Tenten lo querría, a ella le gustaba lo sentimental y aunque a veces el se sentía fastidiado lo sabia, por tanto, haría todo lo posible para hacerla sentir bien. _"Aun no es el momento"_ esa frase se alejo suavemente de su mente-hn- Menciono, desconcertando cada vez mas a la chica, quien había despertado de ese mar de pensamientos en donde se ahogaba- retiro ligeramente su rostro en una mueca de desprecio como le era costumbre, Tenten lo miro intrigada.

**_Tenten:_** Ne..Neji- menciono nuevamente, acaso eso significaba... que él no la quería, estaba a punto de besarla, porque no lo hizo?, seria cierto entonces que le gustaba Hanabi de quien tanto hablaba, o era que nunca se había sentido atraído por ella. Entonces, porque actuaba de esa forma con ella, últimamente le era tan dulce, pero esa mueca de desprecio, _"porque?",_ porque necesitaba tanto saber los sentimientos de Neji...un sin fin de sentimientos inundaron a Tenten, nuevamente sintió como el estomago le daba vueltas...su mente quedo en blanco finalmente, no podía asimilar tantas intenciones.

**_Neji:_** _"Estupido"-_ pensó- _"con ese desprecio seguro te debe estar odiando, no se de sus sentimientos hacia mi pero...se que cualquier chica se sentiría mal en esta situación"-_ estupido- esta vez lo menciono en un susurro el cual llego a oídos de Tenten, haciendo que ese momento pareciera eterno, los segundos se convirtieron en horas. _"Deseas besarla, pero aun...aun no es el momento. Se suave y dulce, demuestra que la quieres, pide perdón, vamos, esfuérzate..."_cerro lentamente los ojos. Esto no mejoraba en nada lo angustiada que se sentía Tenten, luego le sonrió dulcemente, por lo menos esto logro tranquilizar a la chica.

**_Tenten:_** Neji- esta vez se armo de valor, respondiéndole con la misma sonrisa al muchacho, fue capaz de preguntarle, si no lo hacia este revoltijo dentro de ella no acabaría- Neji que haces acá?- un leve sonrojo se apodero de ella nuevamente, después de haber cesado de parecer un tomate.

_**Neji:**_ Tenten, gomen...gomennasai- menciono intrigado por temor a la reacción de la chica, atino a removerse y a levantarse, separándose de esa dulce sensación que experimentaba al estar tan cerca de ella. Tenten tan solo miro expectante- etto- aun estaba nervioso- solo venia a despertarte, la cena esta lista y bueno me tropecé...-no pudo mencionar mas palabras su voz se había ahogado en su garganta.

**_Tenten:_** Tropezar?- esa excusa le sonó divertida a Tenten, mirándolo sabia que lo que decía era verdad, pero le pareció tan graciosa la situación por un simple resbalón, rió simpáticamente- Arigato Neji- menciono tiernamente mientras se incorporaba sujetándose de los hombros del chico y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de este, nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo, la muchacha se levanto y salio calmadamente de la tienda.

**_Neji:_** Tropezar?- repitió, era verdad hasta a él le sonaba tonta la excusa, pero lo que mas le intrigaba...acaso lo había besado en la mejilla? Lentamente toco con sus dedos el lugar afectado, sintió como la sangre se apoderaba de su rostro. _"Nande?"-_pensó_- "porque reaccionaste de esta forma tan linda? Hn, pensé que me ibas a dar un golpe",_ se dijo así mismo.

**_Tenten:_** Neji- reclamo de manera tierna- acaso vas a estar ahí toda la tarde? Gai-sensei y Lee nos esperan y bueno creo que no nos quedara nada si no te apuras.

_**Neji:**_ Hai, gom...hn, tan solo discúlpame- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se levanto mientras observaba como Tenten ya se había sentado alrededor de la fogata, sin duda, era rápida.

_**Lee:**_ Pero que han demorado! Gomen, tan solo les queda un poco- miro al sensei comiendo ferozmente.

**_Tenten:_** baka...- menciono un poco fastidiada- un momento, Lee... tú cocinaste? – juzgando la apariencia de la comida y un pensamiento vino a su mente _"imposible"._

**_Gai-sensei:_** esta comida esta realmente deliciosa, casi tan exquisita como la que prepara Tenten.

**_Lee:_** Así es!...pero yo no tuve el privilegio de cocinarla- menciono con lagrimas en sus ojos.

**_Tenten:_** entonces- miro al sensei parecía muy entretenido comiendo, la comida de verdad estaba sabrosísima, siquiera se le paso por la mente pensar que la comida la había preparado Gai- entonces fue Neji?

**_Neji:_** ha..- una mirada de sorpresa pero arrogante- hn- menciono, un poco alegre, había conseguido que Tenten le sonriera dulcemente.

**_Tenten:_** Arigato Neji, esta comida esta exquisita- menciono sonriéndole aun más, el sonrojo no quería desaparecer de sus mejillas.

**_Gai-sensei:_** Esa es la llama de la juventud!- se detuvo a mirar a Neji, expectante, luego siguió comiendo. Pero esto no paso por desapercibido a la vista del muchacho.

**_Neji:_** Puede ser...sin embargo, no es lo suficiente buena para compararla a la tuya...Tenten- menciono sonriéndole a la chica, esta se ruborizo, el chico al ver la reacción también lo hizo, aunque no fue notorio. Lee solo los miraba incomprensible.

**_Lee:_** Me gustaría saborear la comida que prepara Sakura-chan!

**_Gai-sensei:_** Así es mis queridos alumnos! Se debe demostrar cuanto se aprecia a las chicas- menciono mirando nuevamente a Neji, quien desvió su mirada y Tenten puso una cara de "que se estarán tramando?".

Continuara...

Por fin!! jejej...espero que dejen sus opiniones please!! quieren que siga?? mañana trataré de subir el próximo...

adiio!!


	3. Un sentimiento,sentimiento sin respuesta

**_Akiip!! animada por sus reviews un nuevo capitulo...empieza la acción...Un capitulo más largo pero muy intrigante con mucho pero mucho sentimiento._**

**_Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva y entrecomillas son los pensamientos de los personajes ""_**

**_Disfrutenlo!!_**

**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si así fuera Naruto sería una novela...xd_**

**Cap 3: Un sentimiento...sentimiento sin respuestas.**

- sensei, cuantas veces tengo que decirle que deje de hablar de eso- menciono Tenten incrédula con una gran sonrisa como acostumbraba, riendo tiernamente. Algo que hizo que Neji desviara la mirada para no ruborizarse. Tenten noto esa reacción "_Neji esta actuando muy extraño, de hace días, ahora es mucho mas amable conmigo, pero, no deja de hablar de su prima. Además me ha estado esquivando la mirada varias veces, pero ha actuado muy dulce, creo haberlo visto sonrojarse pero tan solo debieron ser alucinaciones mías. Llevo todo una vida con el, siempre lo he amado, este sentimiento surgió de la nada y silencioso apoderándose lentamente de mi corazón, no se tampoco cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti Neji, talvez hace tres años atrás, cuando teníamos 12.En los exámenes chunin, después de la pelea de Naruto, cambiaste repentina y drásticamente", se sonrió así misma mientras bajaba la mirada sombría manteniendo el tenedor que ocupaba para alimentarse entre sus manos, miraba hacia la nada, Neji la miro extrañado, el sensei solo notaba la actitud de los dos. Mientras Lee seguía comiendo. "Pero, siempre te he querido, aunque antes me trataras mal, tengo que agradecerle a Naruto, por haberme entregado a mi Neji, al verdadero. Ahora que has cambiado te amo mas que nunca, han pasado ya casi tres años, tu eres junin yo soy una chunin y todavía te sigo amando, incluso mas que antes. Siempre he tenido el mismo sentimiento hacia ti, lo que es peor, no puedo arrancarlo de mi ser. Te amare por siempre, aunque, tú nunca me ames a mi, Neji"._

- hn, estoy harto de oír hablar de la juventud- Menciono Neji para hacer desaparecer el silencio que los consumía a cada uno, sabia que si mencionaba eso el sensei no pararía de hablar sobre su tema preferido "juventud".Neji estaba bastante confundido, la actitud de Tenten, además porque ese sentimiento lo consumía mas que nunca, deseaba pararse y besarla de una buena vez. Nunca había sido un chico paciente, y ahora esto que lo impacientaba mas que nunca. No aguantaba más, pero sabia que no podía actuar así, esa no era la forma de tratar a su Tenten. Por lo menos eso pensaba. _"¿Como...como debo actuar Tenten...como puedo decirte todo lo que siento?"_

- Bueno Neji...- todos prepararon sus oídos, sabía el sermón que les llegaría, dos de ellos con caras fastidiadas y un cierto chico, la bestia verde, esperaba expectante- debes reflexionar sobre tus palabras- OO esa fue la cara que pusieron todos, el sensei había cortado el sermón??-_ "¬¬ porque todos me miran así"_ bueno chicos, mañana nos espera un viaje largo hacia Konoha iré a descansar ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo- y se levanto hacia su tienda- a por cierto- mirada pervertida para Neji y Tenten- emm Lee necesito hablar contigo.

- Gai-sensei no podría ser después, ahor...- pero la copia de la bestia verde fue interrumpida.

- No, no, ahora Lee - menciona tomándolo de una oreja arrastrándolo hacia la tienda.

- Gai-sensei!- menciono lloriqueando- buen..buenas noche...s- desapareció entre la tienda.

- Oo - un silencio absoluto entre Neji y Tenten.

- aps! por cierto chicos, la guardia esta decidida, será Neji, luego Lee, yo y al último Tenten, quiero que descanses bien de tu entrenamiento. Aunque acá no parece haber enemigos, pero siempre es mejor estar alerta. Así debe trabajar los shenobis, la llama de la juventud!!- menciono el escandaloso sensei sacando tan solo la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la tienda.

- ¬¬ hai – respondieron al unísono los dos jóvenes que permanecían inmóviles.

- estos dos se están comportando muy raro ¿no crees Neji? - menciono alegremente la kunoichi para evitar el incomodo momento en el cual los dos se habían quedado solos. _"Y ahora que hago, Neji, como puedo reaccionar, creo que me he quedado sin palabras. Después de lo que paso en la tienda, no fue nada del otro mundo claro, pero...pero me siento avergonzada, tan solo quisiera abrazarte Neji... Solo un abrazo."_

- hn- respondió frío el shenobi echándose un poco de comida a la boca y evitando mirar a Tenten, no podía hacerlo, si lo hacia no iba ser capaz de controlar sus emociones, ahora mas que nunca se daba cuenta de cuanto le gustaba. Pero que debería hacer, unas palabras cruzaron su mente _"debes hacerla sentir querida"... "Kuso! Ese maldito sensei, no tenia porque entrometerse, aunque ahora hacia todo mas fácil"_ - Tenten, tan solo no les prestes atención - le menciono a la chica como siempre, no le gustaba que le hiciera caso a esos bakas , según él, en sus tonterías, su mirada era seria. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a demostrarle que la quería._ "Tan solo quisiera besarte Tenten. Solo un beso."_

- hai...Neji - respondió en voz baja con mirada sombría. Se estaba ahogando en un montón de sentimientos. Mirando hacia la nada comenzó un viaje perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Pero de repente sintió una presencia conocida, agradable, cerca, muy cerca de ella. Levanto la mirada, al frente de ella, parado, le miraba Neji fijamente. Estaba muy cerca de ella. Tenten solo reacciono a mirarlo un poco sonrojada. Que hacia él frente a ella? De verdad, de verdad que Neji se estaba comportando muy extraño.

- arigato Tenten - menciono el albino con dulzura inclinándose a besar lentamente la mejilla de Tenten muy cerca de su boca, el tiempo se volvió a parar, cada uno escuchaba el latido del corazón del otro, deseándose, queriéndose, amándose. Un sentimiento agradable, iluso, que se sentía extremadamente bien.

- Ne...neji- menciono la chica con un rubor en sus mejillas. Acaso él...acaso él le había besado la mejilla? Con delicadeza toco lentamente el lugar afectado, repitiendo un escena que se le hacia muy conocida.

- hn- menciono Neji en respuesta, incorporándose suavemente, alejándose de la sensación que le daba el que sus labios tuvieran ese contacto con la suave piel de la chica que lo cautivaba. Pero esta vez no con una mueca de desprecio si no con una leve pero tierna sonrisa. La miro fijamente a los ojos, un leve gesto de aprobación se formo en el. Se alejo hacia su tienda, de repente se detuvo y giro la mitad de su cuerpo tratando de observar a la chica. Esta parecía en otra instancia algo que lo hizo sonreír sin razón

- Tenten - reclamo suavemente- es mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo viaje. Yo comienzo con la guardia- dicho esto se acomodo cerca de la fogata.

- Ha... hai- tartamudeo la niña de los chonguitos despertando de ese mundo en el cual le era común integrarse cuando estaba con Neji, lentamente alejo sus dedos de su cara, cerro los ojos mientras se levantaba, se dirigió cerca de Neji, se detuvo, mirándolo con un poco de interrogación, deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas, pero sus labios no produjeron palabras, tan solo accedió a sonreír tiernamente- cuídate, matta ne - menciono dulce recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa, pero como siempre Neji volvió a esquivarle esa mirada que deseaba tanto poseer. Sin más que decir se retiro a descansar, más bien, a hundirse en un mar de pensamientos. Neji por su parte sintió el mismo deseo que ella.

- Ten...ten- menciono rendido en un mar de pensamientos el poseedor del Byakugan, delicadamente en un susurro. No podía aguantarlo más. Todo este sentimiento no tenía respuestas, simplemente no las tenia. Se conocieron desde pequeños, siempre fueron un equipo. Al principio la consideraba una niña insoportable, delicada, chillona, la veía como alguien que jamás podría hacer algo por si misma. Para él, ese era el destino de ella. Pero prontamente la fue conociendo mejor, se dio cuenta que aquella niñita poseía muchísimas cualidades, era amigable y tierna. No quería aceptarlo, le preocupaban cosas mucho más importantes como el odio que tenia por su familia, pero un sentimiento extraño empezó a surgir por ella. Ella siempre estaba con él, le ayudaba, le aconsejaba, le apoyaba y nunca lo desprecio a pesar de que cada vez que ella se le acercaba el respondía con un rotundo desprecio, advirtiéndole que no molestara, ya que en esas circunstancias todo lo que ella hacia nunca le importo. Sin embargo, esa sensación seguía creciendo dentro de él cada vez que la veía. Después del combate que tuvo con Naruto, la persona que lo salvo de la oscuridad, empezó a ver a todos con más claridad. Encontró a sus verdaderos amigos, uno de estos era tal chica...su inseparable compañera de equipo. Pero fue entonces cuando comprendió que lo que sentía por ella era más que una simple amistad. Ese sentimiento que no podía controlar, la necesidad de verla, de tenerla cerca. De cuidarla, estar con ella, protegerla, ayudarla, sonreírle, hacerla sentir bien. Y más aun, recibir el mismo sentimiento. Era amor. Y ahora que se había dado cuenta de tal, no podía rechazarlo. Su miedo era su orgullo, seguía siendo arrogante, pero ella lo cambiaba. Cuando estaba con ella todo cambiaba, podía llegar a ser y hacer lo que ella quisiera. Por que la amaba. Estaba seguro de que si le pidiera que le regalara una estrella, lo haría. Pero seguía siendo débil, actuando como un tonto con ella, seguía escondiendo sus sentimientos. Por temor, temor a ser rechazado una vez mas. Acaso cedería el destino. Era obvio, ella y el pertenecían a clanes muy diferentes, es mas ella ni siquiera poseía un clan, su destino era estar separados. Pero en una vieja batalla aprendió que el destino era lo que uno quería que sucediera, uno mismo lo decidía. Y no le importaba de donde o quien fuese esa persona que le había conquistado su corazón, lo único que le interesaba era darle a aquella persona todo su ser. Y lo haría, se vencería así mismo, ganaría esa batalla, no seria nuevamente un perdedor, por ella lo haría. Ahora estaba decidido, ya no se fallaría mas, seguiría a su corazón. Y le demostraría cuanto la amaba.

- Neji – un calido susurro pronunciado delicadamente, proveniente de la kunoichi de las armas, en esos momentos se acomodaba en su saco de dormir._ "¿Acaso no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo. Cuanto me encantaría en este momento estar al lado tuyo Neji, y abrazarte. Siempre has sido un chico frívolo, pero eso no me importaba en absoluto, yo siempre veía al Neji que nadie era capaz de ver. Desde pequeños, pero cuando demostraste quien realmente eras, tu actitud cambio hacia mi. Ahora eres tan tierno, tan caballeroso, cada vez me enamoras más. Pero... una chica como yo, inútil, que podría hacer con un chico como tu. Yo estar con el genio Hyuga, pareciera un sueño. Pero no suena, no, tu te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo, alguien como tu prima pequeña quizás. Pero no yo. Yo no puedo estar con un chico tan lindo, tan estupendo y esplendido, si eres casi perfecto. Simplemente no me lo merezco. Sin embargo, este sentimiento de amor por ti, jamás desaparecerá de este tonto corazón. Neji. Me diste las gracias, no se cual fue esa razón, talvez te compadeciste de mi. Yo debería ser quien te las de, por entregarme tantas cosas, que me son tan difíciles explicar. Arigato Neji. Ya no te perseguiré mas, seguramente te soy un estorbo, no lo haré para que tú seas libre y puedas vivir en paz. Pero... Te seguiré amando por la eternidad. Y lentamente cayo en un dulce sueño."_

- Neji, tu guardia ha terminado- Neji estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del sensei- ¬¬ Neji! Òó Neji!!- grito desaforadamente.

- aaaaaaaaa!!- como un "buen shenobi" aspirante a anbu se paro rapidamente y se puso en posición de ataque saliendo completamente de su trance.

- Neji... óO y con esa guardia pretendíamos que íbamos a estar a salvo?? – al sensei se le agotaba la paciencia.

- aa...aa...etto- Neji dándose cuenta de la situación se avergonzó.

- Debes dejar de pensar en tu chica por lo menos cuando hagas guardia, casi matas a tu sensei!!, pero si deseas rendirte yo te ayudare en lo que sea- sonrió con su pose guay- Vete a dormir.

- hn-mirada de desprecio- sumimasen sensei, no puedo dormir respondio Neji.

- ahh, pues esa es la llama de la juventud!! Este es un estupendo momento para que conversemos y hable...- el sensei miro intrigado, Neji había desaparecido- ¬¬ kuso! Te lo haré admitir Neji!- y callo al suelo, concentrándose en algún enemigo.

Así transcurrió tranquila la guardia, hasta que le toco el turno a Tenten.

- Tenten despierta- menciono Lee inclinado hacia donde dormía la chica y moviéndola suavemente- Tenten!!- movimiento mas brusco- Tenten!!- la agito firmemente

- aaaaaaaa!!...Neji!- menciono la chica despertando de un sueño, ante la mirada interrogatorio de Lee.

- Acaso dijiste...Neji??- interrogo el muchacho de grandes cejas mas intrigado que nunca.

- no ...etto...- un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la señorita de las armas. _"Kuso! maldito Neji por tu culpa estoy en esta situación, aunque es lindo soñar contigo"_- es que en las oscuridad te parecías a Neji - puaj! mintió cínicamente.

o enserio??- emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos se veia a un comúnmente extraño Lee.

- ¬¬ solo olvídalo...etto... iré a hacer la guardia- con esto Tenten desapareció.

- Esto es estupendo, seguiré trabajando por la flor de mi juventud!!- grito el joven y luego cayo derrotado de sueño en un saco de dormir.

Desde entonces todo transcurrió tranquilo hasta que salio el sol

- Bueno, creo que todo estuvo bien, debemos volver a Konoha- Tenten se notaba un poco melancólica, recordando que se había prometido así misma nunca mas perseguir al chico que amaba.

- Buenos días Tenten- se encucho a Neji quien le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Neji?- dijo la chica levantándose de donde se encontraba sentada. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, interrogándolo- Acaso ya nos vamos?- menciono sin hacer ninguna expresión cosa que extraño al chico.

- ee...etto...no es eso, solo que...- el muchacho estaba apunto de pedirle a Tenten que necesitaba hablar con ella de algo importante, cuando...

- Hola muchachos!!- grito alegre el tercer miembro del equipo.

- U-- Hola Lee - los dos chicos miraron indiferentes maldiciendo en sus mentes.

- Bien chicos, veo que todos están preparados para volver a Konoha- declaro Gai saliendo de la tienda- ahora alistare...-se detuvo en seco una kunai había pasado muy cerca suyo- enemigos??- menciono frunciendo el seño y poniéndose en posición de ataque- creo que se han marchado- declaro después de unos minutos.

- ummm...- Tenten miraba con un gesto extrañado- talvez estaban esperando la salida del sol, sin embargo...

- No fuimos capaces de darnos cuenta de su presencia- concluyo su torpe compañero de equipo.

- no- negó el jounin de ojos plateados seguro de si mismo- parece que recién vienen llegando, deben de ser débiles para que hayan dado a conocer de frente su presencia. Bayukan- y con sus ojos se infiltro en el bosque- hay dos grupos uno va al noroeste y otro al sudoeste, quieren separarnos, al parecer.

- Kuso! Esto retrasara nuestro viaje, la quinta se enojara de nuevo conmigo-reclamó el sensei tapándose la cara con una mano.

- eso es verdad, pero, no podemos dejarlos si nos han atacado- aseguro la chica

- Puede ser que solo nos hayan querido advertir...- la copia verde se toco su chaqueta para ver donde estaba su pergamino, el pergamino era el objetivo de la misión, un mensaje lejano de la aldea Tokumi, deberían escoltarlo hacia Konoha, ya lo habían ido a recoger a la aldea tan solo faltaba volver a Konoha para terminar la misión. Pero...- etto, no tengo el pergamino- afirmo mirando a su equipo con un poco de terror.

- òó Que!!- reaccionaron sus compañeros

- òó Leeeeeee!!-menciono el sensei acercándose levantando el puño al parecer con una cara de poco convencimiento- pensé que estabas preparado para recibir una misión tan importante!- Lee tan solo bajo la mirada sombrío.

- Gomen, gomen-menciono el chico alejándose caminado con cautela hacia atrás con temor hacia sus compañeros que ahora lo querian fulminar con las miradas.

- Inútil! Sabía que no deberíamos haberle pasado a él, el pergamino- se observo un semblante con el seño fruncido. Tenten lo miro extrañada. Se había alterado y de hace tiempo que no actuaba así.

- Calla Neji! Tu tampoco estas en mucha ventaja para decir eso- Neji reacciono sorprendido, luego recordó, la guardia. Gesto de desprecio. Trato de calmarse.

- Calmense, calmense Gai sensei, Lee, Neji- menciono la unica chica del equipo tratando de apaciguar esa guerra- Lee donde perdiste el pergamino?, acaso te atacaron.

- no exactamente...- respondió el genio del Tai-jutsu

- Como que no exactamente!!- Neji lo pesco del cuello de la chaqueta, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Lee solo miraba con cara de cachorro perdido.

- Calma Neji- repitió Tenten tratándo de apartarlo de Lee, este cedió, no era momento para intranquilizarse. Lo de Tenten le tenia muy preocupado, sabia que esa no era forma de comportarse, pero sentía su pecho apretado, talvez si su compañero no hubiera llegado a interrumpir cuando el quería hablar con Tenten...- Lee entonces...

- creo que debió habérseme caído, ayer cuando fui al baño- menciono con una cara mas aterrada que nunca por la reacción de su equipo.

- baka!- concluyo una mirada albina tapándose la cara con una mano, en un gesto de resignación.

- Lee!! En castigo esperarás una semana hasta que te enseñe otra técnica, en vez de eso trabajaras en ser más cuidadoso!- suspiro el sensei , no valía de nada alterarse, debían buscar una solución- en tal caso, nuestros enemigos deben poseer el pergamino.

- Hai Gai-sensei- se resignó el muchacho un poco triste por haber actuado tan descuidadamente-Pero los enemigos...si es así como usted dice no debieran habernos atacado.

- Talvez lo hicieron para tratar de deshacerse de nosotros- interrumpió la chica, al parecer tenia una suposición- si no llegamos a nuestra aldea, ellos podrán tener a salvo el mensaje sin que llegue en varios días noticia a Konoha. Luego cuando nuestra aldea se entere será muy tarde. Además recuerdo haber oído al feudal mencionar que estaban a punto de entrar en guerra con otra aldea. Si así es el mensaje debe ser de pedir refuerzos a Konoha, si no podemos llevar ese mensaje la aldea no tendrá los refuerzos en ese caso la aldea del polen perderá la guerra.

- Exacto, ese debe ser el significado- asintio la bestia de Konoha, el sensei

- hai- rectificó Neji seguro de las palabras De Tenten- en cualquier caso, debemos averiguarlo. Bayukan – empezó a husmear entre los dos grupos que se alejaban tras el bosque, entre uno de ellos se debería de encontrar el pergamino- hn... hay dos pergaminos, cada grupo lleva uno, los dos son iguales al que poseíamos nosotros, deben estar tratando de confundirnos. Ya que al parecer, los dos grupos deben ser nuestros atacantes. Sin embargo, uno debe tener el verdadero pergamino.

- Muy bien debemos recuperarlos- le dirigió una mirada seria a cada uno de sus alumnos- bien! Lee tú y yo iremos al grupo del noreste. Neji, tu y Tenten diríjanse al grupo del sudoeste. Debemos volver al campamento antes de la puesta del sol, eso incluye los pergaminos. Sin embargo, en nuestra posición... asegúrense de no dejar rastro del enemigo.

- Hai!! – respondieron sus alumnos y cada uno hizo tal cual el plan.

- Gai-sensei! Recuperare el pergamino!- le aseguró su alumno preferido.

- Así se habla Lee- menciono mientras corrían saltando por los árboles hacia donde se dirigía el enemigo.

- Vamos Tenten estamos cerca- menciono su compañero aumentando su ritmo, ella asintió en silencio y lo siguió, su rostro estaba nostálgico. Neji se estaba empezando a preocupar. Talvez ahora seria momento de hablar con ella, _"no, no es el momento"._ Se corrigió. Sintió una presencia, reacciono rápido- Tenten! Cuidado!- le grito a su compañera.

- eh?- Tenten miró a Neji y luego dándose vuelta en un salto percatándose de la misma presencia – aaaaaaaaaa!!- grito al perder el equilibrio un kunai explosivo la ataco haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- Tenten!- grito Neji bajo la velocidad y fue tras ella- Tenten estas bien?- no lograba ver muy bien debido a la capa de humo producida por el explosivo - Byakugan- Tenten estaba ahí parecía que la explosión le había afectado, sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas, se intento parar y permanecer en pie, otro kunai se dirigía hacia ella, Neji quiso sacar una shuriquen para detenerlo, pero ...no tenia su equipaje, con seguridad había caído mientras saltaba entre la explosión, no le quedaba otra manera que ... corrió fuertemente- Tenten!!- se poso delante de ella protegiéndola con sus brazos- aggggg!!- una kunai le había atravesado la espalda. El humo se disperso.

- eee ...Ne-Neji...?- Tenten sintió como alguien la abrazaba, no podía ver bien, sus ojos estaban llenos de polvo, pero, una hermosa sensación inundo todo su ser, ese sentimiento esa, presencia, tenia que ser ...- Neji!! - grito al ver como el chico la sostenía mientras de su espalda salía sangre debido al daño causado por la kunai- Neji...porque? estas bien? Neji!- unas traviesas lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos.

- aggggg!!- se removió el chico con un poco de dolor, había salvado a su chica- Estoy bien Tenten- afirmo abriendo un ojo e incorporándose- Tenten?- preguntó extrañado separándose de ella y se impresiono al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Porque?- Tenten no comprendía porque actuaba así con ella, estaba casi segura que ella no podía llamarle la atención a él, _"Neji"_, pero ...pero algo dentro de ella, la instaba a seguir luchando por el amor de ese chico a pesar de lo que había prometido.

Continuará...

**_Hasta aqui el capi...es verdad, no era tan largo jejej. Pero en cada uno va aumentando más la extensión, pronto subiré uno nuevo..._**

**_Próximo capitulo: ¿Por qué? una respuesta...momentos de interrupciones._**

**_Adelanto: ¿Cúal será el porque que Neji le responderá a Tenten?...xd_**

**_Esperen por el próximo!! actualizaré en breve._**

**Agradecimientos**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad me han animado mucho para subir este nuevo capi, ahora la historia se pone cada vez más apasionada..._**

**_Neji-Ten y Zoey muchas gracias por su apoyo y contestando a la petición de Zoey si hay un lemon...pero más o menos en dos capi más...vamos queda poquito para que llegue la verdadera acción._**

**_Y gracias a Chica-anime por aconsejarme, de verdad, soy nueva en este sitio y leí las normas pero de seguro no m fije. Muchas gracias me has salvado de que borren el fic, si es que no lo borran (ojala que no...óo)_**

**_Y Zorry por no haber actualizado ayer como dije pero tenía exámenes de Biología y Fisíca...odio fisica, en realidad solo este año, el año pasado me encantaba. Debe ser porque cambiaron a la profe...al nuevo no le entiendo ni jota...U.U_**

**_Dejen rewiervs!! gracias..._**


	4. ¿Porque? Una respuesta

**_Hi nuevo cap..!! por fin...Zorry no habai tenido mucho tiempo para escribir...pero, Fin de semana!! gracias fin de semana con tu ayuda puedo subir este nuevo capitulo._**

**_Con mucho cariño para quienes leen y les gusta esta historia...Disfrutenlo!!_**

Cap. 4: ¿Por qué? ... una respuesta, momento de interrupciones.

- Tenten? n..no llores- menciono el shenobi un poco triste por verla así, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verla llorar, pero ahora, ahora mas que nunca sentía como una punzada se enterraba en su corazón al verla en tal estado. Mientras suavemente con su dedo índice le limpiaba una lagrima de sus ojos sosteniéndola de los hombros.

- Neji...porque, porque actúas así?- Neji la miro interrogándola. La muchacha no aguantaba mas, no se controlaría, le descargaría todo lo que tenia dentro...sin embargo, Neji le coloco delicadamente el dedo con el cual había limpiado sus lagrimas en sus labios, silenciándola, la chica se quedo callada. Mirándolo fijamente. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

- porque...- se acerco a ella, afirmándole los hombros suavemente, estaba a punto de susurrarle algo al oído. Una simple frase, que desvelaría todos sus sentimientos- porque te...- una voz lo detuvo en seco.

- jajja que linda escena no es así!, que lastima que esta sea- y apareció cayendo de un árbol poniéndose detrás de Tenten y mirando fijamente a Neji, quien le devolvió esa mirada con profundo odio- la ultima- susurro y se dispuso a enterrarle una kunai a Tenten en uno de sus órganos vitales. Pero Neji lo detuvo con un golpe en uno de sus puntos de chacras justo a tiempo. Tenten solo sentía, con los ojos muy abiertos, su cuerpo no le respondía. Tenía tan cerca de ella a Neji y por otro lado tan cerca a un enemigo que la quería matar- Kuso! Que es esto...no...no me puedo mover! – reclamo con odio tal desconocido.

- hn- sonrió Neji arrogante- es tu perdición, Hakke Kuushou!!- menciono golpeándolo y alejándolo de Tenten- esto es...por hacerle daño a mi chica!!- ataca, gritando lo ultimo, dándole el ultimo golpe que dejo aplastado en el suelo a su contrincante.

- Ne...neji- "acaso dijo su...su chica" una sensación de vértigo le recorrió todo el cuerpo a la kunoichi.

- Con que tu chica ee?- menciono otro extraño saliendo por detrás de ellos.

- y tu quien eres?- reclamo Neji con seriedad y fastidio y a la vez un poco irritado, estaba cansado de esto, lo único que deseaba era quedar a solas con Tenten- no te le acerques! O quedaras igual que tu compañero!- menciono acercándosele peligrosamente. Tenten solo veía, nunca había visto a Neji tan alterado, desde la mañana que se comportaba de tal forma, pero lo que mas la impresionaba era la actitud de él hacia ella, la estaba defendiendo rotundamente, nunca antes lo había hecho incluso ni siquiera en las peores situaciones. Aquella pelea que tuvo con Temari, Lee fue quien la defendió. Tan solo una ves cuando pelearon con Kisame quizás esa fue la única, pero ahora... "porque?" esa era la única frase que inundaba el corazón de Tenten y que su subconsciente no podía similar. Sin embargo, sentía un extraño sentimiento calido.

- Así?! Tu y quien mas, acaso pelearas junto a esa zorra! jajaj por favor...- no alcanzó a terminar la frase en ese momento se encontraba compenetrado con el suelo, neji yacía agitado encima de el mientras observaba su puño con sangre.

- neji!- grito un poco impresionada, tratando de calmarlo. Neji solo la observo y sonrió levemente mientras se incorporaba y limpiaba la sangre que le había quedado en sus nudos por darle tan fuerte puñetazo a aquel tipo, ni siquiera había usado sus técnicas, tan solo un puñetazo.

- gomen Tenten, creo que me deje llevar- menciono el chico acercándose a ella. Tenten tan solo le sonrió tiernamente. Un poco más calmada. A pesar que se encontraba enrabiada y confundida por la actitud tan desesperada de Neji, no podía negarse ante esa mirada- Sin embargo te protegeré a costa de mi vida- menciono sonriéndole con firmeza.

- hmp, perdón le tendrás que pedir a esa mocosa...por que no la vas a poder salvar- menciono una voz arrogante. Neji se dio vuelta esta vez con calma debido a la suplicas de Tenten y vio que alrededor de ellos había diez ninjas.- a tu chica...- volvió a inquirir arrogante.

- Neji- susurro mirándolo con la misma determinación- pues, su chica, también es una ninja que se convertirá en una gran kunoichi!-dicho esto, Tenten apoyo su espalda contra la de Neji, observando al grupo que los tenía rodeados. Neji se puso en posición y Tenten tomo su pergamino.

- Estas lista Tenten?- menciono fuertemente.

- hai! A por ellos- entonces los dos comenzaron a combatir. Luego de un largo rato habían acabado con todos. Los dos respiraban cansados, a pesar que los ninjas eran débiles ellos eran 2 y los otros 10, nuevamente juntaron sus espaldas cayendo derrotados al suelo.

- Tenten... te encuentras bien? - menciono agitado respirando el máximo aire que podía.

- hai- respondio igualmente la chica, y por un momento el tiempo se congelo miro fijamente los ojos de aquel chico que le hacia sentir tal sentimiento- arigato Neji – bajo la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente, luego diviso un pergamino en el suelo- se levanto acercándose al pergamino, él la miro tranquilo- Neji este es el pergamino? - inquirió sonriéndole.

- byakugan- después de unos momentos asintió- es el nuestro- dijo con firmeza levantándose pero perdiendo el equilibrio volviendo a caer el suelo mientras afirmaba su hombro- aggggg!! Kuso!- menciono tocándose la herida del kunai.

- Neji!- la chica corrió hacia a él y se inclinó a observar su herida- neji no debiste hacer esto.

- no permitiría jamás que te hicieran daño Tenten- ella lo miro con ternura y asintió. Aun así seguía nostálgica por no comprender sus propios sentimientos.

- Neji déjame limpiarte esa herida, onegai, por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas, pero lo mejor será dejarla limpia de esa forma...- Neji la silencio asintiendo levemente mirándola fijamente a los ojos, los observaba esos ojos que lo cautivaban, que eran la razón de la incontrolable pasión que sentía por ella- etto...neji, no puedo limpiarte la herida si la tienes cubierta- aclaro avergonzada con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas después de un rato al notar que el chico no tenia reacción y que la miraba sin tregua.

- he?...aaa etto, claro, gomennasai- menciono igual de ruborizado y nervioso que Tenten y procedió a bajarse cuidadosamente la parte de arriba de la vestimenta de su clan que ahora portaba, de esa manera dejando ver a Tenten su torso desnudo muy bien formado debido a los años y el entrenamiento y la herida que el kunai le había causado, kunai que aun tenia enterrado en su espalda cerca de su hombro.

- no te preocupes- menciono riendo nerviosamente y sumamente ruborizada cosa que no paso desapercibida a la vista del chico quien también se ruborizo levemente- neji...etto...te dolerá un poco- poso su mano firmemente sobre el kunai quitándoselo de un tiron para que el dolor se acabara rápido, sin embargo, este le había dejado una herida sumamente profunda al parecer había sido lanzado con una gran cantidad de fuerza para que el golpe fuera certero y mortal. Tenten se sintió culpable al pensar en tal posibilidad.

- aggggg!! Tenten! podrías ser un poco mas delicada? - reclamo el chico por causa del dolor tratando de poner una cara chistosa para ocultarlo.

- hn- imito burlescamente a Neji- y tu osas llamarte Neji Hyuga- lo miro divertida esperando la respuesta del chico.

-ha?- menciono impresionado por los comentarios imprudentes que Tenten siempre le dirigía- hn – acción y mueca de desprecio- no seas ridícula- determino defendiéndose de la chica como siempre esta tan solo rió divertida. Mientras le limpiaba la herida a Neji lo mas delicadamente que podía y el trataba de aguantar el dolor.

- Neji, neji- reclamo dulcemente- no te intimides puedes quejarte si te duele si sigues aguantando la respiración te mataras tu solo- rió nuevamente divertida de verdad que le encantaba molestar al chico.

- hn- mueca arrogante seguido por su común desprecio- estas loca- menciono con firmeza, Tenten al ver que no cedía con el paño que estaba usando para limpiarle la sangre le apretó levemente la herida- agggg! Tenten!!...- reclamo cayendo vencido ante los intentos de la chica, ella rió dulcemente y el la siguió riendo levemente a pesar que eran pocas veces en que reía últimamente no podía evitar hacerlo cuando estaba con ella, la chica lo miro con ternura de verdad que le gustaba esa risa que tanto esforzaba por esconder el muchacho, no podía controlar mas sus sentimientos.

- gomen Neji- se disculpó un poco apenada recordando que todo esto había sido su culpa- si yo hubiera estado mas atenta al ataque del enemigo esto no hubiera pasado- Neji la miro tiernamente, cerro sus ojos en forma de aprobación y trato de moverse un poco a pesar del dolor para mirarla a los ojos- tu herida esta limpia pero es muy profunda si no volvemos rápido a la aldea tendrás un grave daño, gomen- termino por finalizar la chica bajando sombría la mirada.

- hn- le sonrió dulce dejando de lado su actitud arrogante, sin duda no podía contener mucho sus sentimientos hacia ella- no me debes porque pedir disculpas... Tenten- ella levanto la vista mirándolo intrigada fijamente a sus ojos, él le respondía con una mirada de satisfacción- ya te lo dije...- su mirada era penetrante llena de decisión, algo que hacia sentir a la chica segura- te protegeré a costa de mi vida- finalizo con la mirada sorprendida de la chica.

- Neji- murmuro- porque? Porque...?- no pudo pronunciar mas palabras nuevamente unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de su rostro, un sentimiento de dolor encadeno a su corazón.

- eh?- Neji la observo detenidamente la chica nuevamente estaba a punto de llorar..."Tenten...no llores, si sigues haciéndolo se partirá mi alma" pensó un poco conmocionado, la miro fijamente a los ojos con increíble determinación "será que esta es mi oportunidad" un momento de silencio inundo a los dos – porque...- susurro "si, es ahora o nunca...Tenten" se acerco suavemente al oído de la chica, abrió ligeramente su boca estaba a punto de decir algo ...cuando- te ...

- Tenten! Neji!- pronuncio un chico con rara vestimenta verde mientras llegaba corriendo alegremente.

- kuso!- susurraron al mismo tiempo Neji y Tenten, caída anime.

- Miren a quien encontramos aquí, veo que aprovechan muy bien el tiempo- declaro su sensei mientras miraba picaronamente a Neji y Tenten mas al observar a Neji con su torso desnudo, los dos se sonrojaron y se separaron al unísono- al parecer terminaron con esos extraños y recuperaron el pergamino.

-hai- asintió la chica pasando su brazo por sus ojos para que desaparecieran las lágrimas, luego miro a sus compañeros de equipo y a otra persona más que estaba con ellos y miraba la escena muy interesada, Tenten les sonrió dulcemente mientras se levantaba colocaba su mano en la cintura como le era costumbre- me alegra de verte aquí Sakura- menciono mirando a neji- Neji fue gravemente herido por una kunai al tratar de defenderme, todo ha sido mi culpa- mirada nostálgica- la herida es bastante profunda prosiguió- pero... Sakura tu puedes curarla no es verdad? - termino sonriente la niña.

- aa... Claro que si- Sakura devolvio la sonrisa "menos mal, creo que no se ha dado cuenta"

- em, Sakura- la voz de Neji sonaba con determinación, pronuncio tales palabras sin observarla escuchando tan solo la conversación- tú lanzaste ese kunai hacia Tenten ¿verdad?

- que?!- la chica se asusto echándose para atrás (inner: kuso! Me ha descubierto, era de esperarlo de Neji)

-qu...que, pero que dices Neji!- menciono un poco alteradoLee - Sakura-chan jamás haría eso.

- tienes razón –aseguro Neji mirándolo y sonriéndole amablemente aunque por dentro lo seguía maldiciendo por interrumpirlo cuando quería declarársele a Tenten –no lo hizo con esa intención, pensó que era el enemigo, Tenten- se detuvo un momento al pronunciar ese nombre, todos lo miraron extrañados- estaba cubierta de una nube de humo, al sospechar por las apariencias, una kunai le fue lanzada con gran fuerza entre la nube para darle un golpe certero mortal- paro un minuto para observar a Tenten, luego volvió a dirigirse a Sakura - pero la kunai no vino del sitio donde nos encontrábamos, si no de una larga distancia lanzada con una gran fuerza, y al juzgar que estas aquí Sakura... pensaste que el que se encontraba ahí era el enemigo.

- así es- sonrió- gomennasai Neji, tenten.

- esa es mi Sakura-chan! Posee una gran fuerza y habilidad.

- hn- suspiro el muchacho albino- sin embargo si ese golpe le hubiera llegado a Tenten la hubiera dejado gravemente herida, iba en dirección a sus puntos vitales, ya ves como me dejo a mi gravemente herido y eso que tan solo me dio cerca del hombro- Sakura sonrió agachando la mirada- Sakura debes reconocer entre enemigo y compañero- finalizó sonriendo, Sakura le respondió de la misma forma.

- ne! Neji, ya te pidió disculpas- menciono sonriéndole- lo bueno es que esta aquí para sanar el daño eso.

-Hai!- menciono agachándose a verle la herida a Neji "es mi idea o hay algo entre Neji y Tenten" sonrió- después que descubrí que eran ustedes pensé que terminarían fácilmente con el enemigo de todas formas ustedes dos y su grupo son un excelente equipo de shenobis- menciono dirigiéndose a Tenten y Neji- vi a Neji salvarte, me preocupe, pero al ver que tan solo le había dado en la espalda me fui tras los otros, sentí su presencia cerca, así fue como me encontré con Lee y el sensei.

- ¬¬ "tan solo en la espalda, eso fue un golpe muy fuerte"- Sakura pero que hacías por aquí?- menciono la kunoichi de las armas interrogándola, mirando fijamente como curaba a neji "en verdad, es una excelente ninja medico, la herida de Neji se esta curando fácilmente"

a bueno... – Tenten la observo detenidamente- Es verdad había olvidado decirles que tenia una misión individual por estos lados. Por cierto, Tenten tu le limpiaste la herida a Neji?- la kunoichi asintió- hiciste un muy buen trabajo gracias a ello la herida se curo fácilmente.

-hai- menciono el shenobi herido levantándose y colocándose la ropa que se había quitado- arigato Sakura.

- aa, esto, no te preocupes- sonrió.

-por cierto Sakura-chan nosotros volvemos a Konoha, te vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Lee expectante por la respuesta.

-No puedo Lee, lo que sucede es que recién voy comenzando mi misión, en el camino esos...-se dirigió apuntando a los ninjas derrotados que estaban tirados en el suelo- me atacaron e interrumpieron mi misión, pero debo ir a la aldea de las nubes.

- hn, es tal y como pensaba- menciono Neji como de costumbre.

- Te entendemos Sakura, espero que tengas un buen viaje, asegurate de volver bien a Konoha- le menciono Gai.

- así es Sakura-chan!!- menciono entusiasmado el chico de grandes cejas.

- hai!- menciono Sakura despidiéndose- ah, por cierto Neji cuida bien de Tenten- lo miro con interés- lo mismo digo de ti Tenten- rió dulcemente- Mata ne.

-Mata ne Sakura-chan- se despedía alegremente, mientras el sensei miraba con atención a Neji y Tenten que permanecían estáticos totalmente rojos.

Continuará...

**_Lo se, lo se muy cortito úú...pero para recompensar eso y gracias a fin de semana-sama podré subir el capi 5 enseguida...jejej, creo que me emocione._**

**_Gracias Christti! estoy muy contenta de que hayas leído mi historia...el próximo capi dedicado a todos los reviews. Aunque son poquitos hacen la diferencia, no son nada._**

**_Dejen reviews!!_**

**_adioo...y nos vemos en siguiente..._**


	5. Mi primera vez

**_Bueno, como dije...aqui el capi 5. Lo iba a subir ayer, pero me sucedió un pequeño percanse...xd_**

**_lástima señor fin de semana-sama está por irse...úoú..._**

**_Disfrutenlo!!_**

Cap.5: El fin de la interrogación, mi primera vez. Una dulce declaración

- u-- Que pena que Sakura-chan no se pudo quedar –menciono Lee lloriqueando.

- Si realmente es malo,bueno Lee,basta de descansos debemos ir a entrenar! –pronunció enérgicamente su sensei.

- Hai Gai-sensei!! – grito desaforadamente el muchacho ,y los dos desaparecieron dejando tirados a Neji y a Tenten.

- U-- Siempre hacen lo mismo -menciono la chica cruzándose de brazos,mientras Neji la observaba detenidamente "mi chica" las palabras de Neji fueron recordadas en el subconsciente de Tenten sonando dentro de ella como un eco, se ruborizo levemente y desvió la mirada para no mirar al chico, acaso Neji sentía algo por ella?,su corazón latió mas fuerte y se emociono al pensar en tal posibilidad,"no" un simple monosílabo hizo que volviera a la realidad "eso no es posible, debió haberlo hecho tan solo para defenderme...tan solo por eso. Al fin y al cabo soy su compañera de equipo" su mirada se volvió sombría.

- hn – Neji miro extrañado al ver que Tenten lo ignoraba- que sucede Tenten?- pregunto intrigado.

- aa?-menciono asustada, realmente estaba nerviosa- no, no es nada Neji –rió aun mas nerviosa colocándose una mano detrás de la cabeza- vamos, sino no podremos alcanzar al sensei – dijo esto mientras desaparecía por entre medio de los árboles.

- ôò, hai – el chico la siguió aun mas intrigado "eres tan estupido, si tan solo hubieras aprovechado ese momento, hn , como sea no me rendiré. Pero quizás tu, Tenten, la niña que inunda mis sueños y me hace soñar mas que aquellos, me amaras?.Si no es así moriría en vida, pero no,...mi corazón no me permite ceder ante tales pensamientos. No me rendiré, a pesar de aquello que me condena –suspiro- el sello maldito – murmuro débilmente- "lo intentare...porque...Porque te amo, Tenten" pensó mientras miraba a la chica que se encontraba frente a el saltando y corriendo por entre los árboles.

-"Neji, acaso puede ser...no, quien podría querer a alguien como yo, menos un chico tan esplendido como tu, sencillamente no te merezco. Sin embargo, pese a todos mis esfuerzos, no puedo dejar de sentir esto y verme impulsada a estar a tu lado, mirarte, sentirte, quererte...y si lo intento? Talvez logre que te enamores de mi, parece un sueño imposible. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que...es que te amo, Neji" trato de mirar de reojo al muchacho, sabia que la seguía y a pesar de que estaba tan cerca de él lo sentía muy lejos. El silencio los rodeaba sin compasión, después de unos largos minutos que parecieron una eternidad llegaron al campamento. Lee y Gai-sensei se encontraban entrenando.

- aa... chicos,veo que ya llegaron- pronuncio el maestro mirandolos extrañados ya que los dos se encontraban serios- muy bien partiremos ahora antes de que se haga de noche-menciono alistándose.

- Hai, gai-sensei! Vamos Neji, Tenten- los dos lo miraron fastidiados, Lee solo los miro extrañados.

- Bien- concluyo la kunoichi y fue a recoger sus cosas "no puede ser, algo dentro de mi pide a gritos que esto no se acabe, una misión mas finalizada y Neji sigue tan lejano a mi, creo que tendré que aceptar esta realidad y resignarme a ello"

- hn -miro el ambiente decepcionado, otra misión mas finalizada y no era capaz de declarársele "Idiota, dijiste que no dejarías que esto sucediera de nuevo, que sea por una vez hazle caso a tu maldito corazón" miro decididamente al sensei que se dirigía a la tienda de campaña- sensei-menciono con determinación, este se detuvo y lo miro fijamente interrogándolo con la mirada- etto...-suspiro- "supongo que no hay mas opciones"- necesito hablar con usted.

- has decidido rendirte muchacho -menciono con cara divertida mientras veía como Neji se incomodaba, se acerco a él.

- es que...- "vamos! Vence tu orgullo", lo miro con el seño fruncido como obligándose a hablar"- hai.

- 0 lo dices enserio Neji! Lo sabia te gus... – Neji le tapo rápidamente la boca mientras respiraba agitado y rojo a mas no poder, Lee y Tenten observaban extrañados desde la tienda.

- por favor, no lo arruine -menciono soltándolo e incomodado por la situación

"U-- no se como llegue a encontrarme ante esta situación, kuso!"- necesito que me de esta noche, sensei por favor -le susurro al oido.

- jajajaj -rió estrepitosamente- Maito Gai nunca falla! jajajaj he ganado!

-gritaba, cada vez mas con frases mas estupidas que las anteriores felizmente entre torpes muecas celebres- Bien -declaro terminando su espectáculo- aclaro su garganta-pero -miro a Neji sonriente- tendrás que admitir tu derrota.

Neji: #¬¬ ya se lo dije -menciono mirando seriamente al sensei con seño fruncido.

- no, debes decir esto -le entrego un papel mal escrito a su alumno.

- U-- comenzo a leerlo mentalmente "yo Neji Hyuga me rindo ante mi gran y esplendido súper hermoso sensei..."-una mueca de asco se le formo en la cara- "aceptando mi derrota"- esta loco es una porquería...-menciono después de finalizar de leer tales palabras.

- o y??- pregunto expectante ante la respuesta de su alumno, del cual tan solo obtuvo una mirada de profundo odio lo que hizo que el ciñera levemente el entrecejo- bien, bien tienes esta noche -menciono nervioso ante la rabia de su alumno.

- que sucede Gai-sensei –menciono inocente la chica cargando en las manos su equipaje- por que tanto alboroto con Neji? -al ultimo lo miro de reojo.

-Estamos listos Gai-sensei! -grito impaciente su alumno estrepitoso.

No es nada- asintió con una sonrisa pervertida- lo que pasa es que le comentaba a Neji que no podremos partir hasta mañana -dijo mirando extrañado la mueca de sorpresa de Lee y Tenten mientras Neji solo expresaba indiferencia.

- que!! Gai-sensei! Eso es imposible usted nunca hace esperar, porque? Tal vez otro enemigo...- y así empezó su argumento Lee, todos lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Lee, lee si me haces caso prometo entrenarte el doble! – asintió su maestro, entonces la cara de su alumno hasta entonces descontrolado se ilumino- hai gai-sensei -asintió tranquilo y emocionado.

- U-- "que sucede aquí,de verdad que esto es muy extraño" pensaba Tenten - que dice gai-sensei? Porque no podemos partir? -lo miro extrañada.

- No es nada personal Tenten, digamos que hay que arreglar unos asuntos- miro a Neji quien se encontraba un poco sonrojado.

- eh?- una mirada interrigatoria de la chica.

- Bueno los dejo, Lee vamos a entrenar!

- hai!- y los dos, alumno y maestro, desaparecieron repitiendo la misma acción de hace ya un buen rato.

- ôò que!!- alego la chica quedando mas confundida que nunca, miro a donde se encontraba Neji y este ya no estaba ahí, sintió una presencia conocida atrás de ella.

- Tenten -le susurro al oído Neji un escalofrió recorrió a la chica mientras sentía como el muchacho de sus sueños estaba muy cerca de ella, casi abrazándola por la espalda, la afirmaba de los hombros delicadamente -acompáñame por favor -le susurro al oído a la chica mientras esta trataba de asimilar lo dicho.

- Neji?-fue lo único que la kunoichi se atrevió a preguntar, o mejor dicho lo único que pudo mencionar, deseaba preguntarle tantas cosas mas, se dio vuelta lentamente al sentir que el chico se apartaba de ella, él la miro con ternura.

- Ven conmigo- declaro el shenobi albino mientras hacia que esta soltara su equipaje dejándolo en el suelo, le tomo la mano delicadamente sin evitar sonrojarse mientras notaba que la chica reaccionaba de la misma forma y lo miraba con una expresión de confusión "vamos Tenten ayúdame que sea un poco" él la miraba fijamente sin expresar emoción estaba sumamente nervioso, la chica al sentir que la mano de el trataba de pedir reacción ella la apretó con delicadeza y le sonrió.

- hai -asintió la kunoichi de las armas con dulzura y con interés por saber a que venia todo esto- y a donde vamos?...-estaba a punto de hacer sus típicas preguntas pero callo en seco al ver que Neji ahora se encontraba muy cerca de ella y la acorralaba con sus penetrantes ojos perlas.

- no...-menciono silenciando a la chica al colocarle delicadamente su dedo índice en sus suaves labios, apretó delicadamente la mano que sostenía de la chica en un acto de confianza a fin de darle seguridad, mientras con el dedo que silenciaba esa boca que tanto deseba acaricio esos labios mirándolos con excitación, luego una mirada penetrante dirigida a la chica quien lo miraba sorprendida y estática, pero un brillo en los ojos de ella lo motivo a no detenerse- no preguntes aun -finalizo y jalo su mano para que lo siguiera. Tenten se sentía completamente bien ahora, esas acciones tan dulces que Neji tenia hacia ella le daban seguridad, siquiera recordaba si antes había sentido nerviosismo, una sensación de felicidad y gozo le rebalsaba el corazón y un deseo enorme de estar al lado de él le inundaba de a poco.

- Neji...-susurro tiernamente mientras sonreía sus ojos se volvían cada vez más dulces de lo que ya eran, en respuesta a tales gestos del muchacho le regalo un delicado beso en su mejilla. Neji se dispuso a sentir la miro y le sonrió dulcemente como nunca antes lo había echo algo que hizo que la chica sintiera mas amor hacia el enamorándose de cada expresión, de cada gesto...- no me estabas invitando a ir contigo -le recordó suavemente al chico quien con solo mirarla olvidaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- hn- le dirigió una mirada excitante a la chica, la primera que le dedicaba a alguien en toda su vida la chica tan solo se sonrió así misma, de un momento a otro todo cambiaba no podía creer que hace unos instantes no se dirigían palabra y ahora se encontraba en tal situación- es verdad, vamonos -menciono firme el muchacho jalando a la chica para que no soltara su mano y lo siguiera, corriendo y saltando entre los árboles como los shenobis que eran sin soltarse de las manos por miedo de perder a esa persona que tanto amaban se dirigieron a un lugar...

- "Neji, es el único nombre que puedo asimilar, tantas cosas que han sucedido últimamente. No sabes cuanto me encanta estar a tu lado, quisiera ser tuya, solo tuya y que tu fueras mío, solo mío. Mi amor, no sabes cuanto te amo. Y ahora tu te comportas de esta forma, acaso mi sueño se a hecho realidad? O estoy soñando despierta?-suspiro- "simplemente no puedo creerlo, esto ya es demasiado bueno. Ahora tu me estas llevando de la mano, no sabes como me siento, este sentimiento no tiene respuestas, ni palabras descriptibles, me es imposible expresar el lenguaje de mi corazón, expresar el amor que siento hacia todo lo que eres tu, todo. Te amo. Creo que solo con eso expreso todo lo que siento, a veces, creo que ni siquiera tales palabras de tan grande cariño expresan mi amor hacia ti. Neji".

- ya llegamos -menciono en un tono serio luego dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba Tenten, aun estaban tomados de las mano, le sonrió- adelante señorita Tenten- menciono dulcemente invitándola a bajar de aquel árbol y dirigirse por tierra a un lugar...

- esto es...- menciono impresionada- esto es hermoso -miraba fijamente un paraíso delante de sus ojos, ante aquellos un paisaje medianamente chino le recordaba sus orígenes, habían cerezos en tal lugar, cerca un rió que provenía de una hermosa cascada que se encontraba a la luz de la luna, el pasto se veía cómodo. Los dos se separaron de el enlace de hacer contacto con sus manos y bajaron a la superficie.

- este es el final del bosque, se llama el valle del encanto - la miro tiernamente, viendo como esta observaba maravillada el paisaje- te gusta? -ella asintió con una sonrisa, él la volvió a tomar de la mano haciendo que la acompañara por un dulce paseo. "mi dulce niña, jamás te soltare, este día daré a conocer todo mi sentir, en estos momentos tan solo puedo decir que te amo"

- "este lugar es hermoso, hemos estado así paseando de las mano por mucho rato, me pregunto si Neji me amara, esta es mi oportunidad, claro, a pesar de que me rechace le declarare todos mis sentimientos, tampoco importa si me rechaza, no puedo quedarme con este sentimiento que me quema por dentro y me impulsa a dejarlo salir, a ser libre"- Neji...-no alcanzo a continuar debido a que él se detuvo y la miro profundamente a los ojos, estaban bajo un árbol de cerezos, bajo la calida luz de la luna, ella le devolvió la misma mirada penetrante parecía que esos ojos le hablaban y la invitaban a soñar con él, tenia tantas cosas que decirle pero ahora cuando mas lo necesitaba su corazón la hacia callar.

- Tenten...-susurro y soltando la mano de la chica se puso frente a ella la abrazo por la cintura sintiendo como la chica se removía levemente por ese gesto, la apretó delicadamente contra su pecho ella apoyaba sus dos brazos juntos contra el pecho de él, al parecer él trataba de retenerla para que esta no se escabullera de sus manos,

la tenia, la tenia ahí entre sus brazos y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se la arrebatara. Ella cerro dulcemente sus ojos creyendo soñar, no podía creer que el chico la estuviera abrazando de tal manera- escúchame, tan solo escúchame -suplico el chico para que ella no ejecutara ningún movimiento ni tratase de escapar, necesitaba decirle todo lo que había en su corazón- perdón...- le susurro sutilmente al oído "Tenten, es ahora o nunca"

- "perdón?,solo puedo sentir el calido abrigo que tu me das en este abrazo, mi príncipe jamás pensé que iba a llegar a estar así contigo pero ahora tan solo debo amarte, aunque me niegues, tan solo te amare, mi corazón es incapaz de retener todo este sentimiento, debo expresártelo, pero tu me pides que te escuche, no creo ser capaz de articular palabra ,escucharte...tan solo eso me basta, y este abrazo que envuelve todo el amor que siento hacia ti"

- perdón por todo el daño que te he causado- prosiguió- desde pequeños tu mi bella niña me hiciste sentir algo dentro de mi corazón, algo que iba mas allá de los sentidos, tu me ensañaste a quererte incluso contra mi voluntad, ese sentimiento fue creciendo dentro de mi y me empezaste..- Tenten oía esas palabras atentamente acurrucándose en ese abrazo, el primero de muchos- me empezaste a gustar, me gusto todo de ti, tu forma de hablar, de ser, de comportarte me gustaste tu, nunca me pude fijar en ninguna otra chica ni mi corazón reconocía otro nombre que no fuera el de Tenten- las palabras de Neji le resultaban ser tan dulces como la miel, ella le gustaba y no lo podía creer- pero ese sentimiento fue creciendo dentro de mi encadenando lentamente a mi corazón, la chica que inundaba mis sueños a la única que le entregaría la llave de mi corazón... eras tu- Neji pudo sentir como la chica se acomodaba dulcemente en ese abrazo y le entregaba tal sentimiento- entonces fue cuando te empecé a necesitar, no había ningún momento en que no permanecieras dentro de mi ser, de mis pensamientos, me consumías, tu eras el sentido de esta tonta vida, me empecé a enamorar de ti, de todo tu ser, me encantas físicamente, eres hermosa no te cambiaria por nada ni por la reliquia mas cara en el mundo ni siquiera por los cielos o por la luna, porque tu eres mas bella que todos ellos juntos. Pero mas que de eso me enamore de la Tenten que existe en mi corazón, tu persona, tu dulzura, tu ternura me encanta cuando sonries, cuando hablas, cuando duermes incluso cuando te enojas, cuando te sonrojas tenuemente...seria capaz de entregarte mi vida, de darte todo y llegar a hacer quien tu quieras, solo por ti, este sentimiento no tiene explicación ni palabras, ni el tiempo transcurrido de la historia de la humanidad seria suficiente para explicarte lo que sentio, lo que siento y lo que siempre sentiré por ti...pero mi corazón aun así reproduce una explicación...amor- se podía sentir el fuerte latido de los dos, ya no era un sentimiento eran dos, dos corazones latiendo y viviendo por el otro- entonces encontré la mejor respuesta al porque...es porque – se removió de aquel abrazo para mirarla fijamente a esos ojos tan transparentes que ahora parecían expresarle todo, le acaricio con una mano dulcemente su mejilla se acerco detenidamente a esos labios que lo llamaban, al estar tan solo separados por un par de centímetros...- porque te amo- y finalizo la frase en un dulce beso lleno de amor, de dulzura y de todo lo que se podía sentir, ella correspondió tal beso, la volvió a abrazar por la cintura y ella lo afirmo de la espalda, ese beso expresaba todo su sentir por estos años, la primera vez, que aquellos dos besaban y lo hacían con la persona que amaban. Lentamente se fue soltando de aquel beso, un beso inexperto, pero el mas dulce de todos, un beso de amor...hasta incorporarse de esos labios, esos labios dulces que siempre había deseado "un beso ,tus labios son mas dulces de lo que yo incluso me imagine, son la llave de este torpe corazón, por fin lo he conseguido, con este beso por fin e conseguido amarte y desde ahora nunca te dejare de amar, mi dulce niña, Tenten.

- y-y...yo tambien...- el tiempo se congelo por unos instantes, las miradas se hicieron penetrantes- te amo -menciono mientras dejaba caer unas juguetonas lágrimas por sus mejillas, el chico por instinto levanto su mano para sacarlas del rostro de su amada, su mente estaba en blanco. La chica no lo dejo reaccionar debido a que lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas pero delicadamente, mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho y sonreía, esto hizo retornar al muchacho quien sintió como una felicidad inundaba su corazón .

- "ahora puedo ser feliz, puedo ser yo, estar completo. Porque ya no tan solo tengo un beso de tus labios, te tengo a ti" correspondió de la misma manera dulce ese abrazo- no llores mi princesa, si lo haces me partirás mi alma -menciono dulce tratando de entregarle protección.

- perdón...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar- no lloro por tristeza, sino de alegría, Neji desde la primera vez que te vi supe que te amaba, este sentimiento nunca me dejo, pero me negaba a quererte porque pensé que tu jamás llegarías a aceptarme, tu eras y eres mucho para mi. Sin embargo, nunca te deje de amar, lloro al saber que tu me amas tanto como yo, yo te amo mas. Neji quiero ser tuya quiero que tu seas mío. No me dejes jamás, ámame que yo así lo haré. Te amo, eso es lo único que mi corazón logra reproducir, pero lo que siento no se puede expresar con palabras "solo un abrazo, por fin me siento rodeada de tu ser, de ti, pero...ahora no tan solo tengo un abrazo, te tengo a ti...puedo vivir"- finalizadas estas palabras lo beso dulcemente como solo ella sabia hacerlo y como tan solo besaría a aquel chico que amaba.

- te amo- menciono una vez mas Neji en respuesta a la declaración de la chica separándose tan solo por unos instantes de aquel beso. La sentía, ella lo sentía...eran uno.

Continuará...

**_Siii!! por fin la declaración...ya era tiempo ya...jeje, _**

**_próximo capi...un poquito, pero solo un poquito de lemon jejje_**

**_Gracias por su reviews...gracias Kazuha_**

**_Dejen reviews!!_**

**_adioo!!_**


	6. Me perteneces

_**Bueno akiip subo un nuevo capi...jeje, se que abandone por una semana zorry, es que se me echo a perder la tarjeta de red en mi compu y no tengo internet U--. Asi que ahora estoy en un ciber...xd**_

_**Disfruten!!**_

Cap.6: Me entrego. Me amas, te amo. Me perteneces, te pertenezco.

- mmm -gimió ante tal beso que ahora le era excitante y mas apasionado, la ternura de aquel primer beso empezaba a desaparecer convirtiéndose en una profunda pasión .Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Neji la miro profundamente a los ojos con suma alegría, deseándola, ella le respondió esa mirada de la misma forma.

- etto...Tenten- la llamo el chico para que ella le prestara atención, ella lo miro interrogándolo, mientras que el aprovechaba de secar esas lagrimas que ahora producían una sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha- que es eso que esta allá?- dijo con un tono divertido, la chica volteo medio cuerpo para ver, pero sintió como el chico la tomaba de la cintura y la acorralaba contra el árbol, ella lo miro expectante y muy ruborizada, el con una mano la sostenía de la cintura y la otra la apoyaba en aquel tronco cerca del cuello de ella, haciendo la escena un tanto excitante, la miro penetrante la luz de la luna reflejaba la belleza de la chica en sus profundos ojos perlas

- Neji?- llamo delicadamente casi en un suspiro para darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico.

- sabes lo que tanto deseaba hacer?- pregunto el acercándose cada vez mas a ella y apretando tenuemente su cuerpo con el de la chica quien le dirigía una mirada sensual- esto –respondió en un murmullo que hizo desearlo a la chica, le beso apasionadamente el cuello, la chica gimió por la sensación mientras movía levemente su cuerpo, apasionadamente el recorrió con sus labios saboreando esa piel suave que lo llamaba, ese cuello, hasta llegar a la boca de la chica le lamió el labio inferior llamándola a ella también, la beso apasionadamente. Luego la tomo de la cintura y contra el árbol suavemente la iba levantando, le era tan liviana, apego más su cuerpo al de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos- Te deseo- menciono, la chica lo miro de forma provocativa incitándolo a seguir. El la removió del árbol y esta vez la bajo delicadamente, la acostó en el pasto y se puso encima de ella apoyando sus manos a cada costado del tronco de la chica la miro fijamente a los ojos- Tenten- la llamo pero la chica lo silencio colocándole un dedo delicado en sus labios.

- Hazme tuya- le dijo casi en un susurro excitante - quiero pertenecerte a ti y a nadie mas, Neji te amo -el chico se sonrojo por la petición de ella, de verdad la amaba tanto, no quería causarle daño. No obtenía palabras de su boca, simplemente no salían, estaba experimentando un montón de sensaciones, así que se incorporo y se sentó delicadamente, para no causarle daño a ese frágil cuerpo que lo llamaba, sentado encima de las piernas de la chica se quito su protector de la aldea de la hoja dejándole ver a la kunoichi su sello maldito. Ella frunció el seño, interrogándolo, el momento se volvía cada vez mas tenso.

- Mi dulce princesa, te amo, y porque te amo no deseo hacerte daño, te deseo mas que nada, quiero que seas mía, quiero ser tan solo tuyo. Pero...pero este sello... al amarme pertenecerás a el –concluyo con tristeza y decepción desviando la mirada, el ambiente se hacia un tanto tenso, luego de unos segundos al ver que no había respuesta de la muchacha quien también esquivaba la mirada de la suya, quiso decir algunas palabras la miro fijamente a los ojos- no quiero hacer de tu vida una maldición me partiría el alma mas aun saber que yo soy el causante de...-ella se incorporo, no lo dejo terminar, besándolo dulcemente, silenciándolo con un tierno cariño.

- Dije que te amaba Neji - menciono separándose de el mientras sostenía dulcemente entre sus dos manos el rostro del chico y lo observaba con dulzura, acariciándolo- Te amo mas que mi vida y quiero demostrártelo no me interesa pertenecer a esa maldición...te acepto a ti, con todas tus cualidades y defectos, todo de ti es muy apreciado para mí...porque lo mas que deseo es estar contigo, Neji...-suspiro con nostalgia- desde este momento tu te has convertido en el sentido de mi vida, tu amor es una bendición para mi...mi maldición seria el que tu me rechazaras –los ojos de la chica brillaban dulcemente, abrazo al chico con todas sus fuerzas hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él –Neji déjame ser parte de tu vida, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, por favor, no me rechaces, no ahora- suplico la chica ante la mirada del chico llena de una dulce tristeza.

- No llores...-susurro, mientras observaba ese fino rostro, la chica estaba apunto de derramar lagrimas- no me gusta verte llorar, siento como si mi corazón se partiera en pedazos -la removió dulcemente de ese abrazo sosteniéndola de sus delicados brazos- Quiero hacerte feliz –le sonrió de la manera mas tierna que podía, su corazón sonrió-

Se como hacerlo...-se acerco al oído de la chica mientras la abrazaba calidamente- quiero hacerte mía –le susurro como una caricia, la chica tan solo sonrió mientras tomaba la mano del chico pasándola por su cintura y los dos se sonrojaban más que nunca.

- entonces no te retraigas de tus palabras -apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él y se removió sensual- Neji me haces feliz – el chico que ya no aguantaba mas ese deseo que carcomía sus huesos acorralo a la chica contra el suelo, ella se rió tenuemente un poco nerviosa.

- hn –al parecer esa silabas ya no parecían un desprecio sino que una excitante provocación, sostenía a la chica de las manos tratando de tomar el control, miro dulcemente sus ojos, esos ojos chocolate que lo hacían excitarse aun mas- te deseo

-pronuncio mientras besaba atractivamente el cuello de esa niña, con una de sus manos desabrochaba el atuendo chino que utilizaba la kunoichi, lo deslizaba entre sus manos hasta removerlo totalmente, besaba con ansias ese hombro, ella se dedicaba a sentir las miles de sensaciones que un beso de los labios de la persona que amaba provocaban al hacer contacto con su delicada piel. El chico paro un momento, y se levanto para observarla, ella tenia vendados toda la parte que cubrían sus pechos, su estomago, se quedo mirándola por algunos segundos, ella se sonrojaba al máximo ante esa reacción.

- que miras tanto? –pregunto la chica provocándolo y riendo dulcemente.

- hn –sonrió- me gusta intimidarte –menciono de una manera excitante, empezó a deshacerse de esas vendas que impedían el contacto con esa piel que lo llamaba- nunca pensé que un vendaje me iba a incomodar tanto –la chica sonreía mientras lo miraba sensual. Termino por quitárselo, la había despojado de toda cobertura, sus pechos permanecían erguidos bajo la luz de esa luna y bajo los ojos de su poseedor, ella trato de desviar la mirada con un poco de vergüenza, al notar esto el chico que estaba muy sonrojado al ver por primera vez lo bien conformado y bello que era el cuerpo de la muchacha, con una mano acaricio una mejilla del rostro de ella tratando de darle seguridad- necesito ver esos ojos –menciono dulcemente, ella lo miro, miro esos ojos penetrantes que le expresaban un profundo amor- eres hermosa Tenten –declaro tiernamente- simplemente no me merezco poseer tu belleza, pero eres mi doncella y no me puedo contener, eres bella, bellísima -La beso en la boca apasionadamente, mientras que con delicadeza recorría el cuerpo de la chica con uno de sus dedos, la mano se poso en uno de los pechos de la chica haciéndola gemir, de verdad que los dos deseaban estar a si, poseerse el uno al otro sentir que eran uno y para siempre. Neji se incorporo y se quito su manto dejando ver su torso desnudo, la chica se sonrojo pero aun así lo beso apasionadamente acariciando el pecho bien formado del chico debido a los entrenamientos, él correspondía con las mismas caricias...de esta forma empezaron una noche que nunca olvidarían, la primera de muchas noches, bajo la luna llena y cerca de una cascada, con un gran amor protegiéndolos...los dos hicieron el amor...

Ya muy entrada la noche se veía a dos personas respirando agitadas, la chica descansaba desnuda sobre el pecho del muchacho que la abrazaba dulcemente. Recordaban cada uno de los movimientos, cada uno de gestos, cada tacto. Que para los dos fue la primera vez.

Flash Back

Neji se incorporo y se quito su manto dejando ver su torso desnudo, la chica se sonrojo pero aun así lo beso apasionadamente acariciando el pecho bien formado del chico debido a los entrenamientos, él correspondía con las mismas caricias...

-Neji...- gimió en un susurro la chica su nombre, lo que lo éxito aún más. El chico comenzó a bajarle lentamente los pantalones a la chica y a quitarle el vendaje mientras lamía sensualmente el pezón izquierdo de esta. Ella gemía mientras erguía su espalda de tanta excitación, de todas esas caricias que por primera vez sentía.

- Tenten ...yo...yo – apenas susurraba agitado el chico, tomo aire, se incorporó, mientras observaba el cuerpo agitado de la chica, y ese dulce rostro que por primera vez pertenecía tan solo a el. La beso apasionadamente y ella correspondía de la misma manera- yo te amo tanto...tanto – concluyo la frase con pasión pero a la vez demostrando una dulce ternura.

- Neji ... – suspiraba mientras excitaba mas al chico que sentía la suave mano de ella acariciando su miembro...Después de no poder aguantar más el chico delicadamente le introdujo unos de sus dedos en la intimidad de su chica haciéndola gemir. Culminando con introducirse dentro de ella, delicadamente, sintiendo como se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de la inocencia de la chica y ella a la vez de la de él. El sintió como ella produjo una mueca de dolor, tratando de protegerla le tomo con fuerza su mano y la llevo a su pecho haciendo que esta sintiera los latidos de su corazón. Ella produjo la más dulce sonrisa, luego de lo que fue dolor convertido en un dulce placer. Los dos al llegar al climax temblaban abrazados, todos sus movimientos habían sido inocentes, nuevos para cada uno, conociéndose, experimentando por primera vez en sus vidas que era hacer el amor con la persona que amaban. Su primera vez.

Fin Flash Back

- te amo –susurro Neji dulcemente mientras observaba con cariño a la chica que descansaba sobre su lecho. Alcanzo la túnica que él se colaba y cubrió con ella a los dos- Esta noche hará frió no quiero que te entumas –dicho esto la abrazo aun mas fuerte para brindarle calor ella respondió acomodándose en su lecho- quiero amarte, protegerte, cuidarte, quiero, simplemente quiero...que estés conmigo –concluyo dulcemente.

- Yo igual te amo, igual quiero estar contigo...Neji-kun...-menciono la kunoichi placidamente en forma cariñosa mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida recostada en el pecho del muchacho, el sonrió ante tales palabras, solo en los labios de ella su nombre sonaba tan bien...la siguió durmiéndose de la misma forma, esa noche los dos soñaron con la persona que amaban, soñaron con ser felices. Con conocer cada noche esos cuerpos, con palpar cada noche los latidos de sus corazones, acostumbrándose apenas a un beso, a un abrazo...eran uno.

Al otro día...

Continuara...

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado lemon, muxas gracias por sus reviews...gracias chica-anime,zoey,christti y chibbi eli. Como no actualizo de hace tiempo a continuaciòn el pròximo capi!!...de regreso a la aldea konoha...**_

_**Adioo!!**_


	7. El final de un comienzo

_**Hi!! comodije...subo el capitulo 7, a continuaciòn...**_

_**Disfrutenlo!!**_

Cap.7: El final de un comienzo.

Al otro día...

La chica suspiro lentamente, se sentía de una manera extremadamente bien, una sensación agradable recorría su cuerpo entero, estaba abrazada a alguien, ese alguien acariciaba dulcemente su pelo, esa sensación... "es Neji" pensó felizmente esbozando una sonrisa "su Neji", abrió lentamente los ojos- Neji –murmuro dulcemente mientras observaba al chico, despierto ya, sonriéndole dulcemente, esa sonrisa que pertenecía solo a ella.

- hermosa –menciono en un susurro producido por su corazón, estaba mirando de hace ya rato a la chica que poseía, a su princesa, la observaba mientras dormía, le fascinaba su forma tan encantadora de ser que se hacía presente incluso cuando soñaba, la necesitaba, la deseaba, la quería, la protegería y permanecería con ella por siempre...la amaba, y ahora esa chica, Tenten se acurrucaba en un sus brazos, "su Tenten",sonrió rebozando de felicidad.

- Neji...-lo miro tiernamente con una sonrisa dulce- buenos días mi príncipe –declaro cariñosamente, él le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa- quisiera que este momento no se acabara nunca –miro con un poco de fastidio al recordar que tenían que volver al campamento pero más feliz al saber que lo sucedido no era un sueño, era realidad.

- hn- sentenció tratando de decir que también le fastidiaba volver- buenos días –la miro con dulzura, mientras la acurrucaba aun mas contra su pecho desnudo- este momento no se acabara nunca mi princesa, tendremos muchas noches mas como la anteriores...muchas mas –respondió seduciéndola, ella se sonrojo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, quien se río con ternura – no te ocultes- menciono placidamente - mi corazón desde ahora esta encadenado a ti, mi bella niña, este momento perdurara por siempre en mi, porque el amor por ti es eterno –concluyo con dulzura.

- eres muy lindo ¿Sabes? –le dedico una tierna sonrisa- pero...-lo miro con picardía- Muchas mas? –pregunto con cara picarona, Neji la observo divertido- quien te dijo eso? –el la miró con extrañeza, ella se removió sensual, la manta que los cubría cayo ligeramente, dejando ver el pecho y el torso desnudo de la chica, el muchacho se sonrojo mientras no dejaba de examinarla con la mirada- serán mas que muchas...-concluyo riendo dulcemente mientras le daba un tierno beso en la boca a Neji entre risas, el chico también empezó a reír, desde la noche anterior le era natural hacerlo enfrente de ella- Te amo –susurro mirándolo fijamente.

Neji: yo mas –declaro, cambiando de posición, ya que la chica se encontraba recostada encima sobre su torso, la aprisiono contra el suelo, sonrió con malicia, la manta se había caído completamente y se observaban los dos cuerpos desnudos, el paisaje ameritaba tal situación, se sentía una enorme paz- así? –exclamo con cierta excitación mientras empezaba a besar apasionadamente la piel de la chica, ella reía tiernamente por el cosquilleo, mientras que el recorría las orillas de su torso llegando a su hombro, luego el cuello, y luego la besaba apasionadamente, lamiendo el labio inferior de ella, su juego favorito.

- Neji, Neji –llamo la chica de forma tierna entre ese beso, sin despegar completamente los labios de los de él.

- mmm? –Pregunto mientras seguía besando apasionadamente a la chica, y acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza- no puedo contenerme a tus encantos -declaro entre besos.

- Neji –llamo por segunda vez tratando de escaparse de ese beso y esas caricias que lo producían tanta excitación- debemos volver –menciono, el chico no daba señal de querer detenerce, ella seguía correspondiendo, acariciando el suave pelo del chico, le encantaba la forma rebelde de cómo se envolvía entre sus dedos- yo tampoco puedo contenerme –declaro aun entre esa apasionada escena- pero debemos volver- Neji sonreía y seguía llamándola y excitándola- ne!! Neji –esta vez empezó a reír picaronamente entre esas caricias, el chico se detuvo a mirarla, ella lucia con decisión de querer volver, sonrió sin antes maldecir por lo bajo, lo que provoco una sonrisa tierna en la chica.

- esta bien...como usted quiera señorita Tenten –dijo con fastidio removiéndose con un puchero en su cara resignándose y actuando simpáticamente como un niño, desvió la mirada, la chica se poso sobre él.

-rió tiernamente- Neji- él le escondía la mirada, haciéndole mas pucheritos, cruzándose de brazos- osito –dijo en tono divertido, el chico la miro extrañado interrogándola- eso pareces cuando te pones así –menciono con dulzura, el le sonrió sin antes fruncir un poco el seño "osito?".

- hn –menciono haciendo su mueca de autosuficiencia pero esta vez con una linda sonrisa- sin embargo, me gusta mas como sueña ese principe o ese Neji, Neji-kun-dijo con dulzura ella le regalo un corto pero tierno beso

**- **Esta bien...Mi principe,mi Neji-kun –dijo con dulzura observándolo, él estaba a punto de besarla pero antes de que sucediera ella se removió levantándose, dándole la espalda, dejando verle al chico su silueta desnuda, él se sonrojo al máximo ante tal espectáculo, además al darse cuenta que también dejaba ver su cuerpo desnudo a la chica- Neji? –miro al chico parecía estar muy concentrado mirándola, sonrió dulcemente ante esa reacción- n-no te quedes ahí- dijo con un poco de dificultad, se sentía la chica mas feliz y hermosa del mundo, por lo menos el chico que amaba le correspondía, se sentía sumamente feliz- no te quedes mirándome así, debemos partir –prosiguió divertida y riendo dulcemente como le era costumbre, después de unos segundos al ver que no había reacción del chico, dio vuelta medio cuerpo, para mirar al chico desnudo por unos segundos, el sonrió y ella sintió como un rubor se apoderaba de todo su rostro- v-va vamos- recogió su ropa con un poco de vergüenza pero sin dejar de sentir felicidad "es normal, es nuestra primera vez, me siento un poco cohibida...pero...pero muy feliz" pensaba sonriente y empezó a vestirse.

- hn, quería disfrutar un ratito mas –menciono tiernamente el shinobi mientras se colocaba el pantalón, la observo ya estaba vestida, de verdad que era rápida, sin embargo había un factor que le encantaba a un mas de ella, ya no poseía su pelo recogido en unos chongitos sino que en la noche anterior había logrado que ella se soltara su pelo, dejándose ver aun mas bella, le fascinaba, simplemente le fascinaba, se veía tan inocente, tan hermosa... la amaba- me puedes ayudar?- menciono dulcemente, necesitaba tenerla cerca y lo sabía, tratando de ponerse la parte de arriba de su túnica, su chica lo observo y le fue a ayudar, colocándole la túnica y arreglándosela, dejándole puesto el atuendo perfectamente, finalmente ella lo beso, el correspondió- vamos –se inclino invitando a al chica a subirse a su espalda, para cargarla de vuelta al campamento.

- te quiero –susurro ella mientras se subía a su espalda, el inicio su carrera de vuelta al campamento, disfrutaban de un silencio reconfortador disfrutando el uno del otro, en el camino Tenten ya se había peinado como era de costumbre con sus habituales chongitos le daba vergüenza que alguien mas que Neji la viera así por lo menos por ahora. Disfrutaban el uno del otro mutuamente conociéndose en cada detalle, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era uno tranquilo, confortador y agradable- Tu espalda es calida

–menciono cálidamente, mientras abrazaba dulcemente el cuello del chico y hundía su rostro en el hombro de él, rompiendo aquel silencio que les bastaba para estar satisfechos, el chico sonrió dulcemente ,y a pesar de que ella no podía ver su rostro lo sintió, la sujeto aun mas en un acto de protección, a poca distancia se divisaba el campamento...

- lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi vida eres tu, mi niña ,nunca pensé que este sueño se haría realidad, pero ahora que lo es no pienso despertar –menciono el muchacho dulcemente mientras sentía como ella se acomodaba delicadamente en su espalda acariciándole el pelo.

- Gai-sensei – llamo Lee, el alumno y el profesor se encontraban entrenando ya muy de mañana- ese es Neji...y Tenten –pregunto extrañado y con cierta curiosidad- ellos no llegaron ayer a dormir –recordaba que ayer había insistido en ir a buscarlos, pero el sensei se negó asegurando que todo estaba bien, no le había quedado otra que hacerle caso- talvez tuvieron una batalla y Tenten viene herida, creo que Neji la carga en su espalda –el sensei que estaba sentado mirando hacia el suelo esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa ante tales palabras.

- O esa es la llama de la juventud muchacho!! –mencionaba el sensei lleno de energía levantándose y mirando hacia donde venían los mencionados anteriormente, se acercaban lentamente, parecía que no deseaban llegar, fruncio el seño- U-- ya veo...que no tienen mucho animo, Lee asintió.

- U-- mmm – observaba la chica con cierto fastidio a los que eran el resto de su equipo- Neji, que haremos con Lee y el sensei?-miraba a dos siluetas que cada vez se hacían mas cercanas, a lo lejos, se le hacían muy familiares, dándose cuenta de que miraban emocionados a la espera de que ellos llegaran, uno con cierta malicia y el otro con interés- U¬¬ no me apetece llegar –concluyo resignada.

- si preguntan... –menciono el chico con cierto rubor en sus mejillas- le diré que tu eres mi novia, que te amo y que desde ahora estaremos juntos por siempre- menciono tiernamente.

- - le encantaba la forma de hablar del chico, aún no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, el genio Hyuga ya no le era lejano, ahora era su príncipe oficial, su Neji, su Neji-kun- novia? –pregunto divertida, le encantaba molestar al chico y meterlo en aprietos- quien ha decidido eso? –una mueca de extrañeza por parte del muchacho, el chico recordó que aun no le había preguntado si quería ser su novia, se regañaba mentalmente, era verdad que ante esa dulce niña no podía actuar con tanta confianza, eso no era de un caballero .Se detuvo, ante la mirada expectante de dos siluetas que se encontraban cercanas, Tenten sonrió para si misma con cierta curiosidad ante la reacción del muchacho por tales palabras, él desapareció con ella encima, entre unos árboles en un rápido movimiento, as dos siluetas delgadas y toscas que se encontraban en la distancia quedaron aun mas expectantes, mientras una gotita, después miles, aparecían en sus cabezas.

- UOo Gai-sensei...-menciono el alumno un poco extrañado- que fue eso?

- U-- n- no es nada Lee –dijo un poco indeciso, Lee lo miro expectante con los ojos brillantes, su sensei se dio cuenta de lo que podía ocurrir a continuación-

-- Lee...te mencione que tenía una nueva técnica? –dijo un poco inseguro, no se le ocurría nada más para evitar las reacciones de su alumno, la cara de Lee rebozo de impresión y alegría.

- Gai-sensei? –sus facciones demostraban demasiada fascinación- sus sensei sonrió haciendo su pose guay y empezó a contarle de que se trataba con el fin de distraerlo.

- Neji...-llamo la kunoichi en un susurro al ver como el chico ahora se encontraba acorralándola en un árbol, se encontraban a pocos centímetros de juntar sus labios, un repentino rubor subió a las mejillas de la chica, aun no se acostumbraba completamente a las reacciones tan inoportunas de su chico, sonrió con dulzura, él la acorralaba con una mano en su cintura apegándola contra el árbol y juntando su cuerpo con el de ella, suavemente, la otra mano se encontraba puesta en el árbol con el fin de acorralarla, la beso apasionadamente mientras recorría con esa mano que anteriormente se posaba en la cintura de ella todo el borde de su delicada silueta, ella lo abrazaba y recorría con sus manos suavemente la espalda de él, después de aquel beso los dos empezaron a reír con picardía.

- Tenten...-susurro el muchacho con cariño, se aparto delicadamente de la chica y la miro fijamente a los ojos- te amo –declaro con dulzura, luego se inclino ante ella y le tomo suavemente la mano, beso esa piel delicadamente, causando una sonrisa tierna en la cara de la chica ,se incorporo y la miro dulcemente, miro a esos ojos color chocolate que lo hipnotizaban- señorita Tenten, mi niña, mi princesa –la mirada de Tenten se hacia cada vez mas dulce- desea ser mi novia?... quiere permanecer a mi lado?...si usted desea hacerlo entonces yo me entrego tan solo a usted. –pregunto con cierto tono simpático y cariñoso, la chica asintió feliz.

- Claro que acepto Neji, usted es mi príncipe –pronuncio con dulzura imitando el mismo tono del chico mientras se tiraba a abrazarlo tiernamente, él le correspondía de la misma manera- eres tan lindo...te quiero mucho –un tono suave salio de su voz, el sonrió y la levanto en sus brazos alzándola hacia arriba como si fuera una niña, la bajo lentamente y le beso la boca dulcemente. Posteriormente se inclino y ella procedió a subirse nuevamente en su espalda- lleguemos rápido, antes de que el sensei se preocupe –insistió la chica , Neji empezó a correr nuevamente.

- es una técnica muy complicada Lee...-le mencionaba a su alumno quien le insistía que se la mostrara. De repente sus dos compañeros que faltaban y que hace un momento esperaban expectantes ya se encontraban ahí.

- una técnica? –pregunto bajándose de la espalda de su novio y saludando con una tierna sonrisa.

- Neji! Tenten! –les dijo a sus compañeros en forma de saludo- etto...están bien?

–pregunto dudoso al ver que los dos lucían felices y tranquilos.

- como te fue Neji? –pregunto con una sonrisa satisfactoria mirando picaronamente a los dos que se encontraban al frente suyo, Tenten se ruborizo un poco.

- hn –declaro con su habitual indiferencia pero con una sonrisa que respondía afirmativamente a la pregunta. Tomo la mano de Tenten y la apretó delicadamente tratando de decirle que se prepara para darles la noticia, ella comprendió y asintió con una sonrisa pero sin antes extrañarse de la forma en que Neji se comportaba con el sensei. En tanto, Lee los miraba sin entender nada.

- ôò -cada vez la situación se le hacía mas extraña a la chica "acaso el sensei..." recordó aquellas palabras "No es nada personal Tenten, digamos que hay que arreglar unos asuntos", las palabras que el sensei había pronunciado la última vez que lo vio "entonces lo sabía, no puede ser, el lo sabía antes que yo!!...pero como?, Neji nunca sería capaz de hablarle de esas cosas...o talvez..." una gotita recorrió su cabeza "talvez se vio obligado a decírselo para pedirle aquella noche..." una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro nuevamente, Neji la miraba divertido sospechaba que ya entendía todo "en todo caso fue muy lindo de su parte"- ne!! Neji –llamo la chica tiernamente, él la miro interrogándola- acaso el sensei ya sabia?

- hn...-asintió levemente el chico, el sensei sonrió haciendo su pose guay, miles de gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Lee y Tenten.

- UTT no logro comprender, que sucede aquí ...Neji, Tenten, Gai-sensei? –pregunto Lee con extrañeza dirigiéndoles una mirada interrogatorio a su equipo mientras miraba como sus compañeros estaban agarrados tiernamente de la mano sin preocuparse por ello, la situación se le hacía cada vez mas extraña, sentía que era el único que no se había enterado de algo importante, "¬¬ como siempre" pensó un poco enojado.

- ya veo...así que Lee aun no lo sabe –lo miro divertida mientras la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, Lee cada vez soportaba menos.

-bien – el rostro de Neji se torno serio, Tenten le sonrió le encantaba ver como de verdad le importaba este asunto- Gai-sensei, Lee...-un rubor se apodero de su rostro, miró fijamente a los ojos a Tenten, luego dirigió su mirada a las caras expectantes que estaban al frente de él- Yo Neji Hyuga y Tenten somos...-todos lo miraban con expectación, el aire se hizo tenso, un cierto suspenso en el ambiente- somos novios...

Continuara...

_**Espero que les haya gustado!!...bueno he hecho mi mjer esfuerzo jejej, en el pròximo capi ya empiezan los problemas...¿Han visto a neji celoso?**_

_**Ahora lo verán!! jejej sean pacientes**_

_**Dejen reviews...**_


	8. El comienzo de un final

_**Akii!! he decidido subir el cai 8 altiro, ejejje...xd Es que no se cuando se me arregle el internet...y puede que no suba hasta el próximo fin de semana-sama es por eso que mejor los dejo con esta yapita...así no se enojan tanto, jejej...**_

_**Disfrutenlo!!**_

Cap.8: El comienzo de un final

Nani!!- Gritaron al unísono el sensei y su preciado alumno, tanto el rostro de Neji y el de Tenten estaban completamente sonrojados.

- Lo que escuchan –se armo de valor nuevamente Neji y reafirmo lo dicho- yo amo a Tenten, ella corresponde a tal sentimiento, es mi novia y deseo estar por siempre con ella...por siempre –lo ultimo lo susurro dulcemente, Tenten lo abrazo suavemente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, en respuesta ante tales palabras, el sensei se calmaba de a poco y Lee trataba de salir de su impresión.

-H-hai –menciono el sensei un poco cortante- no pensé que lo serian tan rápido –su mirada se hacia seria, el momento se tensaba, por un momento sus dos nuevos alumnos comprometidos parecieron temer ante tales palabras- por eso...- una sonrisa esplendorosa seguida de su pose guay- que arda la llama de la juventud en ustedes muchachos!! –menciono gritando estrepitosamente como siempre, el ambiente dejo de ser tenso y una tranquilidad y paz enorme se apodero de la presencia de dos personas.

- U arigato sensei –menciono calidamente la chica en un alivio, seguido por la mirada de satisfacción de Neji.

- f-f –las miradas se dirigieron hacia el muchacho que vestía un atuendo verde interrogándolo, parecía haber visto un fantasma, estaba pálido, el momento amenazaba con tensarse nuevamente, pero prontamente su color cambio a uno muy vivo, trataba de pronunciar algo...

- ne? Lee? –llamo la chica al joven bestia verde separándose del dulce abrazo que le brindaba su chico, en un parpadeo Lee ya no se encontraba ahí...sino que detrás de ellos, tanto Neji como Tenten sintieron como dos delgados pero fuertes brazos lo aprisionaban...

- FELICIDADES!! – Lee produjo el grito mas estrepitoso que jamás en su vida había pronunciado- estoy muy feliz! Por ustedes...amigos míos –menciono derramando lágrimas, sus dos compañeros correspondieron a ese calido abrazo, una tiernamente, otro levemente, mientras su sensei se hacia parte de ese abrazo ahogándolos a todos con una fuerza enorme mientras decía algo de juventud y lloraba al igual que su copia...

- est-esta bien –decía entrecortadamente el shinobi de piel albina, le faltaba aire... era peor que permanecer debajo del agua- déjenlo!...-trataba de zafarse de ese abrazo "kuso! No me gusta que nadie mas que ella...Tenten... me abrase"- Hakke...-tan solo con mencionar la primera palabra de una de sus técnicas de ataque todos los miembros de su equipo se alejaron, exepto uno, la chica que lo amaba lo conocía tan bien que sabia de sobra cuando realmente el genio Hyuga deseaba atacar, cuando fingía, cuando estaba alegre, cuando estaba molesto...todo, conocía todo de él y hace unos pocos momentos logro conocer otra cosa del muchacho... el lenguaje de su corazón. El chico le sonrío. El sensei casi los asfixia con ese abrazo, estaban salvados.

- no era necesario eso Neji –menciono el sensei un poco perturbado- pero me lo esperaba de ti –sonrió con entusiasmo- ahora dejaremos un poco este momento de felicidad, si no llegamos a la aldea antes del amanecer la misma Hokage se encargará de sepultarnos...-la caras de todos parecieron cambiar del cielo a al tierra, de una gran alegría a un inmenso terror, incluso la del genio Neji. Todos conocían de sobra la fuerza sobrenatural de la Goinmaide.

- Tiene razón Gai-sensei será mejor que volvamos –menciono con respeto la chica ,algún día soñaba con ser como la Hokage aunque Sakura se le parecía más por lo menos deseaba convertirse en una gran Kunoichi, ignorando que ya lo era, le dirigió una mirada dulce a su príncipe quien se encontraba nuevamente siendo asfixiado por su compañero y gran amigo también, Lee, nunca pensó que llegaría ese momento en donde todos lo que soñaba se cumpliría, pero ahora se daba cuenta los deseos se hacían realidad cuando uno los pedía con todo el corazón, nada estaba realmente perdido después de todo y su chico había rescatado ese amor que estaba en ella y que en tales momentos se perdía en un gran abismo, él la había rescatado de morir en vida, le había regalado su amor y no cabía en ella tanta felicidad- vamos Lee –el chico quien en esos momentos se encargaba de torturar a su compañero, aflojo ese estrangulador abrazo, asintió simpáticamente y se dirigió a alistar sus cosas- vamos mi príncipe –se acerco con dulzura a esos labios que la aprisionaban y lo beso tiernamente, el chico poso sus fuertes manos que le transmitían protección en su cintura... para atraerla mas hacia su cuerpo...

- hey!! tortolos –sonrió con malicia el sensei - es hora de irnos- la dulce pareja de ninjas se detuvo sutilmente, separándose a pocos centímetros de sentir cada uno la piel del otro, completamente sonrojados, se apartaron para buscar su equipaje sin antes dirigirse cada uno una tierna mirada - jajajja "de verdad hacen una bonita pareja"- pensaba riéndose el instructor de ese equipo.

ne! Neji –llamo al chico que se encontraba con ella dentro de la tienda preparando el equipaje, su mirada permanecía perdida, en busca de algo...- que sucede?

–pregunto la chica extrañada al ver al muchacho con cara de preocupación.

-eh? –levanto la vista el chico para encontrarse con la mirada mas dulce que en su vida había apreciado, era la mirada de su bella niña, le hacía sentirse tan bien- no es nada

–le sonrió apaciblemente, en respuesta recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de la kunoichi enseguida comprendió que esa excusa no había bastado para disipar las dudas de la chica- solo estoy preocupado porque se me perdió la bolsa de mis herramientas cuando fuimos en busca del enemigo –recordaba que al haber saltado a ver a Tenten su bolsa había caído sin que el se diera cuenta por la preocupación que le causaba saber como estaba su niña, su mirada era sincera, Tenten conocía cada detalle de sus gestos sabía que algo además de eso le preocupaba pero prefería no tensarlo, confiaba en él y estaba segura de que se lo diría en el momento necesario... sin embargo, había una duda que a ella también lograba preocuparla, suponía un poco que ese también era la causa de esa mirada perdida que se había apoderado del chico...prefirió liberarla antes de que el momento se volviera congelante.

- Ne ...-murmuro suavemente la chica ,casi en un susurro completamente inaudible, aun así logro captar la atención del muchacho quien la miraba con nostalgia- Neji –su voz se hacia temblorosa sintió como alguien la abrazaba dulcemente por detrás y le brindaba protección, Neji escondió su rostro en el hombro de ella y la abrazo dulcemente con el fin de tranquilizarla, ella sintió el sentimiento transmitirse hacia su ser, un sentimiento calido que inundaba cada rincón de su piel, aprisiono con sus manos las del chico contra su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar positivamente- Neji...se que no debería preguntártelo pero siento esta necesidad...que crees que dirá tu familia ante todo esto...

-dio en el blanco, Neji sintió como una herida que se encontraba en el interior de él se empezó a abrir y una indudable preocupación se apoderaba de cada uno de sus musculos, ella, era ella, parecía saber todo con respecto a él, como le hacía para comprenderlo tan bien, leía cada uno de sus pensamientos y ahora había descubierto su preocupación, la familia del chico era la causa de todo temblor, lo sabía muy bien y su subconsciente se encargaba de recordárselo a cada segundo "perteneces a la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, el Bouke" lo sabía... admitía que alguna vez pensó que con enamorarse de Tenten estaría escapando a su destino, pero cuando aprendió a quererla se dio cuenta que no era eso lo que buscaba...si no que era su corazón el que quería tener la razón, quería amarla simplemente porque lo necesitaba porque su corazón lo pedía a gritos y ya no le importaba lo que su familia pensara, se hizo esa promesa, y la cumpliría. Primordialmente para no causarle daño a su niña, para no causarse daño a si mismo..."no"ese simple monosílabo lo condenaba, tan solo deseaba la aceptación de alguien, deseaba sentirse apreciado por una persona, deseaba escapar al destino que le había sido impuesto, había jurado serle fiel a la rama principal pero... no lo deseaba, no deseaba proteger en lo mas mínimo a esa casa... solo quería estar con ella, por siempre, solo protegerla a ella..."temor" aunque le costara admitirlo lo sentía, tenia miedo de que usaran ese sello para matarlo, para funcionar como un simple robot...no era nadie en especial...tan solo un pájaro...un pájaro enjaulado y nuevamente el destino se encargaba de recordárselo cruelmente..."pero ella..." esa noche lo tenía bien en claro, y la hizo suya para sentir que le pertenecía, para sentir correspondido ese sentimiento...para sentirse apreciado... y ella...ella le correspondió... "porque??" ya había recibido la respuesta...un simple te amo salido de esos delicados labios que tenia el privilegio de hacer suyos...no cabía en si que ella lo amase tanto...desearía preguntarle si estaba loca o algo asi, simplemente no se merecía a alguien como ella, ni a ella ni a nadie, su destino era ser manipulado...pero su padre lo había echo había escapado a ese destino, "el destino no es algo que nadie mas que la persona poseedora de su propia vida pueda decidir, tan solo tiene un sentido porque tu le das forma con tus propias manos"...recordaba...y ahora ella le pertenecía, no la dejaría por nada en el mundo, escaparía simplemente a ese estupido destino que le aterraba y le demostraría a ella todo su amor...no importaba si tenia que morir en el intento...simplemente lo haría por amor- siento ser un problema para ti...talvez –murmuro sombría la chica pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el chico que la aprisionaba en un abrazo, la soltó y la giro bruscamente obligándola a mirarle a los ojos...a esos ojos platinos que ahora mas que nunca parecían ahogarla...

- jamás lo pronuncies!! –le grito el chico sin inmutarse a la muchacha que tenia en frente, ella sintió recorrer un escalofrió por toda su piel y tendió a agachar la mirada con tristeza, quería alejarse de esos ojos que la aprisionaban, no quería causar daño...menos a la persona que mas amaba, sabia perfectamente que le esperaba a Neji...pero él se había arriesgado por ella "porque??" un te amo se había encargado de disipar sus dudas, nunca podría agradecerle todo lo que había echo por ella, pero lo necesitaba ahora mas que nunca, necesitaba estar con él y ayudarlo a escapar de su destino, estar con él por siempre...- no vuelvas a dudar...- la voz del chico se quebró, unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus albinos ojos, abrazo a la muchacha que le robaba el corazón con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo perderla... "perderte"...- onegai -la chica también empezó a derramar lágrimas, sentía el amor de ese chico en ella...le correspondería, no lo dejaría...

- no deberías...hacer tanto por mi – murmuro la chica sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía...le dolía tanto actuar de esa manera y no apoyar a su príncipe, pero le dolería mas causarle daño.

- lo hago...por que te amo- el abrazo le fue correspondido dulcemente, entendió que ella apoyaba su decisión- "cuando los pájaros enjaulados son inteligentes tratan de abrir su jaula con el pico y cuando lo logran vuelan libremente"- esas palabras eran la enseñanza que había obtenido de la pelea con Naruto y desde entonces había prometido aplicarlas en su vida, no se fallaría así mismo. Su chica comprendió al instante de que era lo que hablaba, lucharía, mas bien lucharían los dos juntos por defender su amor...el lo supo, obtuvo la respuesta cuando luego de ese acogedor abrazo la chica lo beso sutil pero dulcemente.

- hora de irnos Neji-kun – su chica lucía mucho mejor, los dos lucían mucho mejor, era casi mágico el sentimiento que se transmitían, un sentimiento que los obligaba a sonreír incluso si se encontraban al borde de la muerte. La chica tomo su equipaje seguido por el chico.

- me gustaría... – el muchacho la detuvo posando suavemente su mano en el hombro de ella- cargarlo por ti –estaba a punto de quitarle el equipaje, cuando ella se dio vuelta y lo beso tiernamente. No pudo evitar que un sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

- arigato Neji-kun –se incorporo de aquel beso- pero puedo cargarlo yo bastante bien –el chico tan solo frunció el seño y desvió la mirada con resignación- Ne! Neji no me quites el titulo de gran kunoichi –rió dulcemente y el chico le dedico una sonrisa cálida, sucedido esto los dos salieron de la tienda.

- ya era hora! – el sensei los miro con entusiasmo- debemos irnos lo mas pronto posible...Lee desarma la tienda por favor.

- Hai Gai-sensei! –y procedió a hacer lo que su sensei le estaba indicando.

- no me obligen a separarlos –les dirigió una mirada maliciosa a su dos alumnos, quienes se sonrojaron levemente- se que tendrán que afrentarse con muchos desafíos cuando estemos en Konoha...-Tanto Neji como Tenten prestaron atención a las palabras de su sensei, era verdad, llevaban mas de 5 años juntos...suficiente tiempo para que su maestro y capitán los conociera bastante bien- pero no dejen de defender el amor que poseen ustedes dos...luchen con todos los medios que tengan...no se rindan nunca –las palabras de la primera bestia verde parecían ayudar y animar mucho a sus alumnos...- ya que la llama de la juventud arde en ustedes!! –eso era lo que faltaba para terminar victoriosamente tales palabras, el shinobi y la kunoichi asintieron con una sonrisa.

- recuerden también –además había otra persona que los conocía bastante bien y era el tercer miembro del equipo, un poco estrepitoso, pero un gran amigo y perseverante compañero- que pueden contar para todo con nuestro apoyo –una sonrisa y una pose guay salio de él como expresión de amistad, se sentía un ambiente agradable.

- Hora de irnos! – el sensei tomo posición para saltar entre los árboles con rumbo a Konoha.

- Hai!! – los tres restantes miembros del equipo imitaron a su sensei y partieron con rumbo a su destino final donde los esperaban muchas cosas...

En Konoha...

- #òó como...?! –un peligroso aire recorría el ambiente y la hokage era responsable de esto- como puede ser que hayan demorado tanto en traerme el pergamino?!- el grito que produjo la encargada de la villa les partió los huesos a todos...

- sumimasen –menciono la una mujer del equipo con una expresión de terror, la Hokage la observo y vio reflejado en ella el respeto que le tenía prefirió guardar un poco de calma.

- ya se lo dije Hokage-sama tuvimos unos percances – menciono el sensei, Neji miraba la situación en silencio, estaba inundado de otros pensamientos, miraba sin ver, perdido en un mar de sentimientos que venían e iban de su cabeza ,la Hokage se percato de esto... también observo cierta expresión de preocupación en la cara de la Konoichi. La Goinmaide apoyo sus brazos en su escritorio luego llevo sus manos entrecruzadas a la altura de su boca...observo atentadamente al sensei luego a cada uno de sus alumnos, una venita de furia se hizo presente en su frente.

- No creo que una simple pelea y unos simple percances los hicieran demorar tanto...-se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y golpeo con sus manos su escritorio..- como puede ser que Sakura ya haya escoltado otro pergamino de la aldea Tokumi!! –los rostros de dos personas parecieron impresionarse, otra dos parecieron ni inmutarce, preocupados en otros asuntos- como es posible que ella que partió sola y hace dos días tenga mas habilidad de un equipo de dos Jounin y dos chounin que partieron hace cuatro!! –termino por gritar, ni siquiera eso sirvió para despertar la mente de dos muchachos que estaban comprometidos.

-Así que Sakura se dirigía hacia la aldea ... –menciono Lee tratando de lucir ingenuidad.

- Así es! El pergamino que ustedes escoltan pedía refuerzos para la aldea Tokumi, pero debido a su retraso el pergamino que Sakura traía anunciaba que ya no necesitaban tales refuerzos debido a que ya habían solucionado sus relaciones interpersonales con las aldeas cercanas –el enojo de la Hokage parecía desaparecer un tanto.

- ya veo –suspiro el sensei - así que además de que nuestra misión fue en vano "en todo caso no tan en vano" fue un completo fracaso –la Hokage dirigió una mirada fulminante afirmando lo dicho.

- Neji Hyuga! Tenten! tienen algo que decir al respecto!? –menciono esperando una respuesta de los dos shinobis que no habían dirigido ni siquiera una mirada al respecto

-h-hai –menciono Neji despertando de sus pensamientos al ver que la Hokage se dirigía a él- sumimasen –dijo en forma de disculpa pero logrando tensar mas el ambiente- todo fue mi culpa, yo le pedí al sensei que me diera un tiempo para arreglar unos asuntos personales en la misión, se que no debí hacerlo, falle como shinobi pero nunca me había ganado tanto mi corazón a mi lógica...es por eso que nos retrasamos un día, mi culpa, por favor discúlpeme y no dude disciplinarme si le es necesario, he fallado...con mi equipo y con la villa en esta misión...-la Hokage miraba impresionada la actitud del Jounin, generalmente el no hubiera aceptado un fracaso ni siquiera disculparse, su actitud había cambiado y eso quería decir tan solo que algo bueno le había acontecido .Tenten lo miro dulcemente y esbozo una leve sonrisa que el chico entendió del todo, lo que no paso por desapercibido a la vista de la Hokage.

Te perdonare si me respondes algo – Tsunade se daba cuenta, dos jóvenes en un equipo con una chica que además de ser una buena Kunoichi era muy bonita y amigable, uno de los dos se tenía que enamorarse de ella si el trabajo que tenían en equipo era bueno, y el mas apreciable para ocupar ese puesto era Neji- ¿Qué significa tu compañera de equipo, Tenten, para ti? –Neji estaba en aprietos, la mirada de todos incluso la de la asistente de la Goinmaide se hizo expresiva y muy sorprendida, como siempre la encargada de la villa conocía tan bien el expediente de sus aldeanos y las relaciones interpersonales que era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en ese mismo instante.

- hn –una sonrisa autosuficiente que era muy común en él. Tenten sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas- siempre es tan directa Hokage-sama? –esta vez la que dirigió una mirada arrogante fue la Goinmaide, asintió esperando la respuesta del chico- para mi ella es todo el sentido que tiene mi vida –todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia él muchacho, sus palabras eran calidas y su sonrisa sincera, Tenten lo miro dulcemente- ella es mi novia, la amo y estoy segura que ella me corresponde tal sentimiento, deseo estar por siempre con ella –la Hokage lo miro un tanto asombrada, era increíble que esas palabras provinieran del Genio Hyuga ni en sus mejores sueños había concebido tal acción, pero le agradaba ver como un par de grandes shinobis se emparejaban les traería un buen futuro a la aldea, sin embargo todos conocían la historia de Neji sabían que todo esto les podía acarrear muchos problemas.

- con que eso era – Tsunade observo a los dos muchachos ruborizados con malicia- esta bien solo por conveniencia lo dejare estar, pero no vuelvan a fallar en otra misión si no yo misma me encargare de separarlos –una sorpresa, la Hokage amenazando a sus Shinobis, lo hacía solo por diversión, ella misma lo dijo le convenía esa relación- pueden retirarse los llamare si es necesario, en caso de que surja otra misión. Los ninjas hicieron acción de retirarse- por cierto...-Neji y Tenten que estaban a punto de retirarse se detuvieron para saber que mas deseaba la Hokage- Neji...Tenten...-los dos Shinobis la miraron interrogándola, después de un momento de suspenso la Hokage decidió que mejor era no entrometerse en sus asuntos si de verdad se amaban afrontarían cualquier dificultad- no es nada...solo cuídense –concluyo esbozando una media sonrisa y volviéndose a sentar en su asiento apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio y tomando su acostumbrada posición.

-hn, eso haremos –sonrió abiertamente, esa sonrisa le quedaba excelente en su fino rostro y todo gracias a su niña, sentía como podía volver a ser fácilmente el chico dulce y alegre que era desde un principio, se le hacia natural al estar con ella...tomo suavemente esa delicada mano que lo electrizaba, sintió como ella correspondía al agarre y juntos salieron de la oficina del Hokage.

Finalmente se encontraban afuera del edificio de la Hokage...

- Muy bien chicos! No los volveré a ver por un tiempo me asignaron una misión con mi eterno rival kakashi y con Anko-san –los chicos los miraron sorprendidos, su sensei nunca descansaba, siempre estaba en misiones, era algo de admirar en él. Lee lo observaba con nostalgia- mañana partiré, así que...-observo con un poco de tristeza a cada uno de sus alumnos, tenía un mal presentimiento- Neji y Tenten por favor cuídense y defiendan ese amor que tienen –una sonrisa brillante- Lee tu sigue entrenando y dedicándote como siempre en superarte, a mi regreso te daré un buen entrenamiento de recompensa -pose guay. Lee sonríe- y recuerden...-pose completa- mas fuerte de lo que era ayer!!- ese era el lema de su equipo, el equipo de Maito Gay, y así seguiría siendo por siempre incluso si se separaban. Dicho esto desapareció.

- O Gai-sensei... –lagrimas en los ojos por parte de Lee.

- U tranquilo Lee – menciono la kunoichi dándole un beso en la mejilla, de despedida- Gai-sensei es un gran Shinobi...-agarro la mano de Neji, quien correspondió al gesto dulcemente, asintiendo a tales palabras, Lee les dirigió una grata mirada a sus dos amigos y con una pose guay se despidió, deseándoles lo mejor.

La pareja paseaba de la mano, por las calles solitarias de Konoha, era la hora de descanso de los aldeanos, la aldea parecía desolada. Una extraña tranquilidad los inundaba, un silencio se apoderaba de ellos, ninguno de los dos era capaz de dirigirse palabra, pareciera que se entendían con solo respirar el mismo aire uno al lado del otro. Seguían recorriendo ese tranquilo lugar cuando...

- Que gusto me da verlos...- menciono el nuevo miembro del equipo 7, Sai, quien observo extrañadísimo al ver que sus dos compañeros de Konoha venían tomados de la mano- Tenten, Neji –esbozo su natural sonrisa extraña, pero que ya no era falsa si no sincera- Tenten cada día te ves mas linda,eh? –la chica se ruborizo, ese muchacho de hace algún tiempo empezó a dirigir comentarios agradables hacia los demás y ya le era costumbre, lo que lo hacia lucir muy simpático. Sin embargo,...Neji lucía un poco enfadado- como le haces, eres una Kunoichi muy fuerte y linda a cualquiera le gustaría...- mencionaba el anbu aun no muy experimentado en darse cuenta de las relaciones de los demás... Neji se le acerco totalmente desafiante, lo miro frívolo fijamente a los ojos, el anbu sintió como una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de hace tiempo había empezado a deshacerse de los pensamientos calculatorios y había comenzado por practicar sentir cada detalle que había en su alrededor, en el aire...haciendo surgir sus sentimientos...

- Te atreves a decirlo y te juro que no estarás para contarlo –sentencio el muchacho de ojos platino, estaba celoso de que un chico que no fuera él hiciera ruborizar de esa forma a su niña, le agitaba el solo pensar que alguien deseba poseerla, la quería solo para él. Debía admitirlo era un poco posesivo.

Ne! Neji ya déjalo –regaño al muchacho la chica,la situación le era muy divertida, no podía creer que su chico la pudiera celar de tal manera- Sai tan solo trata de ser amable conmigo no debes actuar de manera tan descortés –Neji se relajo ante tales palabras, sin duda era domado por aquella Kunoichi, lo que no paso desapercibido para el anbu albino.

- etto... – Sai trato de expresar una disculpa, pero de la impresión ni una sola palabra mas que esa logro salir de su boca.

- Uuu lo siento, no debí a verte dicho eso Sai, gomen –se aparto de él y trato de esbozar de la mejor forma que podía una sonrisa, le costaba un poco hacerlo con naturalidad, no estaba acostumbrado a sonreírles a otros cuando se disculpaba- solo es que... –miro con cariño a la chica que se encontraba al lado de él, la cual lo tomaba del brazo- solo es que Tenten es mi chica –dicho esto se alejo de la vista del anbu ya muy impresionado.

- Matta ne! Sai...-se despidió alegremente la kunoichi, el chico todavía estaba choqueado por tales palabras "Neji y Tenten??" no lograba concebirlo, esa chica tan alegre con un chico echo de hielo...La pareja siguió caminado tranquilamente por las calles aún desoladas- Ne!! neji-kun –llamo la chica dulcemente después de un momento al ver que el chico no le dirigía palabra, el se detuvo y la miro tiernamente a los ojos, un sentimiento grato los inundo a los dos- eso fue una escena de celos? –pregunto picara la chica, le encantaba molestarlo y el lo sabía de sobra. El muchacho sintió como su cara se acaloraba y se tornaba de un color rojo.

- etto...- desvió la mirada de la chica, esa pregunta lo había avergonzado un poco, pero si le mentía diciéndole que no lo fue ella se daría cuenta, ya había sido bastante obvio... "#¬¬ para que demonios me lo pregunta!!kuso!" maldecía en su mente, pero por otro lado deseaba dejarle en claro que le pertenecía a él y a nadie más, además parecía que a la chica le agradaba esa actitud. Se avergonzaba de a verle echo una escena de celos pero no se lo negaría después de todo había prometido serle sincero- hai –desvió la mirada un tanto ruborizado- así fue Tenten –la chica sintió como su sangre se apoderaba de su rostro.

- Kyaaaaaa!! –su rostro repentinamente cambio de rojo a su tono normal y una bonita sonrisa se dibujo en su cara- eres tan lindo! Te quiero mucho! Neji..Neji-kun...

–menciono abrazando dulcemente al chico. Quien la miro con dulzura y un tanto sorprendido ,no se esperaba esa reacción, pero se sintió sumamente feliz de poder estar con ella, correspondió con ternura el abrazo.

-Quiero ser lo suficiente para ti –le susurro el chico al oído dulcemente, luego se aparto y con sus dos manos tomo su rostro, la miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que le expresaban ternura- por eso es que me enojo tanto cuando veo que alguien mas que yo hace que te sonrojes – prosiguío esbozando una calida sonrisa- quiero que solo ese sentimiento surja en ti cuando estés a mi lado, yo...yo tan solo...quiero hacerte sonreír y verte sonrojar de esa manera solo para mi – "le quiero, de verdad le quiero mucho" pensó el muchacho en el interior de su corazón- mi niña, te amo mas que nada, quiero sentir que me perteneces...deseo decirte tantas cosas lindas para que te sonrojes de esa manera- la chica lo miraba dulcemente, le encantaba tanto esa forma de ser de su Neji, esa forma que ahora le estaba revelando, él, solo él le era tan dulce- pero me es tan difícil, simplemente no hay palabras para expresar...ni una sola palabra bastaría para expresar tu belleza...pero puedo hacer un intento...si tu quieres...-la chica le sonrió dulcemente- veamos por donde puedo empezar...talvez logre mi objetivo si te digo que eres la niña que posee mi corazón, eres tan linda, tan dulce como la miel, tan tierna...eres como la primavera que trae alegría y un calido sentimiento hacia mi ser, derrite este congelado corazón –lo había logrado con facilidad, su chica se había sonrojado por su causa, le encantaba verla así- solo me aprecio a mi mismo cuando tu me dices un te quiero, solo encuentro bellos mis ojos cuando reflejan los tuyos...de todas la Kunoichis de Konoha, del mundo...para mi tu eres la mas hermosa, eres bella, rebosas de hermosura...de inocencia...para mi eres como un ángel, tu me liberas, me liberas de mi prisión...por eso...no puedo decirlo con claridad...solo se que te amo...ya lo sabes mi corazón te pertenece, mi princesa...para mi no hay nadie como tú –no tan solo un rubor se apodero de las mejillas de la chica si no que también unas lagrimas de felicidad cayeron por su piel, surcando un dulce camino- no llores, no me gusta verte derramar lagrimas –y como siempre su reacción mas oportuna fue elevar su mano a la altura de esos ojos color chocolate y con un débil movimiento de sus dedo índice limpio esas lagrimas que caían, buscando un camino sin salida.

- Arigato...Neji "tu eres el único que me hace sentir tan apreciada, nadie mas que tú...será porque te amo" –dicho esto lo beso tiernamente, el chico correspondió la acción, a medida que sus cuerpos se juntaban el beso se tornaba mas apasionado, hasta que...la falta de aire se hizo indispensable.

- Tenten –murmuro el muchacho despegándose lentamente de esos labios que eran una fuente de codicia- hoy día...hoy hablaré con mi familia...-La cara de la chica cambio drásticamente a una expresión de preocupación...

Continuara...

_**Disfrutaron?? espero que sip...en el proximo capi comienzan serios problemas para esta relación...lograran ser felices??**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capi jejje**_

_**Dejen reviews**_

_**adioo!!**_


	9. Una vez mas quedate a mi lado

**_HI!! pues sin comentarios u.u...me demore demasiado!! lo se...pero dicen que la escusa agrava la falta.._**

**_asi que solo disfruten el capi...haber que les parese_**

Cap.9: Una vez mas quedate a mi lado... No quiero que esto termine...como si fuera el ultimo beso...

**********************Flash Back*********************

- Arigato...Neji "tu eres el unico que me hace sentir tan apreciada, nadie mas que tu...sera porque te amo" -dicho esto lo beso tiernamente, el chico correspondio la accion, a medida que sus cuerpos se juntaban el beso se tornaba mas apasionado, hasta que...la falta de aire se hizo indispensable.

- Tenten -murmuro el muchacho despegandose lentamente de esos labios que eran una fuente de codicia- hoy dia...hoy hablare con mi familia...-La cara de la chica cambio drasticamente a una expresion de preocupacion...

********************Fin Flash Back********************

- No quiero perderte...onegai neji...neji-kun...-el chico deshizo ese abrazo para mirarla al rostro,estaba llorando,nuevamente llorando,cuanto le dolia eso,  
y es que queria aparentar ser fuerte pero la verdad era que tambien deseaba llorar...llorar.

- Yo tampoco -la volvio a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas-lo lograremos... juntos...aunque nos cueste y haya dificultades en el camino,rehuso perderte,no me rendire....quiero estar contigo...no me importan las cadenas que me aten,las cortare...con todas mis fuerzas...por ti...- Tenten lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas,correspondiendo a esas palabras,era tanto dolor el solo pensar que no podria volver a abrazar ese cuerpo que le daba proteccion,de no volver a sentir la forma y esencia del chico que tampoco deseaba perderlo en lo absoluto...lucharia con el. El viento hacia juego con esa dulce escena,haciendo mover sutilmente el cabello del muchacho y ligeramente levantando los mechones que cubrian la cara de la chica- volvere por ti -dicho estas palabras beso apasionadamente a la chica,los dos lo sintieron,algo se hundia en sus corazones,un doloroso sentimiento....como si fuera el ultimo beso...el ultimo. finalmente la miro fijamente a los ojos,era suficiente para comprenderse...esa mirada...seria la ultima?...no,no podia inclinarse ante tales pensamientos.  
estaria con ella por siempre,lucharia,costara lo que costara...por ella- lo prometo -levanto delicadamente su mano y en forma de caricia la paso suavemente por la mejilla de la muchacha....como si el tiempo hubiese sido detenido la retiro...lentamente...el ultimo recuerdo...antes de la desgracia...tomo posicion y partio en busca de su destino,dejando a su doncella hundida en un mar de lagrimas.

En casa Hyuga empezaba la mayor desgracia.....

- Que sucede Neji? - pregunto Hiashi el jefe de la familia con un tono serio,era extraño que Neji quisiera hablarle y ademas habia mencionado que era algo muy importante.

- Hiashi-sama necesito hablarle de algo muy importante para mi,es de seria consideracion - Neji estaba nervioso,no podia suponer ni aunque quisiera la manera en que reaccionaria su tio.

- que sucede? - Hiashi fruncio el seño,la situacion se le hacia un poco caotica.

- y-yo....- el chico no podia aguantarlo mas deseaba gritarlo,decir que amaba tanto a esa niña,decir que queria estar con ella,solo con ella por lleno era el sentimiento que lo rebosaba y le hacia perder la cordura - yo quiero ser libre!! -lo dijo,o mejor dicho lo habia gritado...queria ser libre, pero eso...escapar a lo que le habia sido impuesto desde su nacimiento...una falta de respeto- y-yo...yo -se dio cuenta que habia perdido el control sobre sus propias acciones,acelerado..."kuso!...porque?...yo"- sumi-sumi...-no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintio como un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de su mejilla,habia recibido un fuerte golpe por parte de su tio.

- que acabaste de decir?? -la situacion y su paciencia habia llegado al limite- no vuelvas a repetirlo...escaparte del bouke? -dejo salir de si una sarcastica risa- que quisiste decir con eso? No se de lo que hablas,pero no te lo volvere a repetir tu no puedes escapar de tus obligaciones...ser libre,ja!- una burla- tu no puedes...

- No...-esas palabras le eran totalmente electrizantes,como cuchillas clavadas en su corazon... "tu no puedes" esa frase...esa maldita frase le habia sido atribuida desde que tenia razon sobre si...pero no...no lo dejaria mas...por ella...por el...ya no podia soportar tales circunstancias. Si hubiera estado solo...hubiera aguantado hasta morir,pero ahora la tenia a ella...ella era su vida y no dejaria que nada lo separara de estar con ella...su dulce niña- No! Yo si puedo - no aguantaria ni un segundo mas bajo esas cadenas....las romperia con toda su fuerza...no importaba cuanto le llevara pero lo haria...se lo habia prometido...a ella...volveria por ella...para ser felices...abriria la jaula de ese pajaro enjaulado.

- tu si puedes? Hn...Acaso crees que puedes? -esto si que le era una falta de respeto,no podia tolerar que alguien del bouke,aunque fuera Neji...el genio Neji...se sublevara...lo mejor que podia hacer en tales casos era ocupar ese sello maldito...- veamos si puedes entonces...definitivamente eres un muchacho patetico...porque? porque crees que podras liberarte de tu destino? Dimelo!! eso crees?- Neji se retorcia constantemente por causa de ese dolor que llevaba dentro...su destino...y ahora esa maldita marca que le estaba causando un daño fisico,un terrible daño...se lo recordaba...su cabeza dolia,ardia,lo consumia,sentia que cada una de sus celulas reventarian junto con el...dolor?...era mas que eso...

- aggggg!! Detente!! Agggg!! -se retorcia en el suelo...bruscamente estaba siendo atacado,igual que su padre,lo recordaba...ese dolor ahora se clavaba en su corazon.

- Entiende de una vez!! Pide perdon!! rindete!! Estupido...que te hace creer que podras liberarte...porque?!!! -gritaba fuertemente su tio.

- porque...agggggg!! -no podia soportarlo mas... "tenten" ese dulce nombre...era verdad que podia hacerle el...era patetico,patetico contra ese poder...una cadena que no se rompia... "como si fuera el ultimo..."- no!!!- grito fuertemente el solo pensar en perderla...en no tenerla nunca mas a su lado,en no poder tocarla ni acariciarla,el no poder nunca mas sentir la reir o ver su sonrisa,era peor que morir,peor que ser lastimado de esa forma...su corazon dolia...lo intentaria...lo habia prometido...con todas sus fuerzas...a pesar de que pareciera que ese candado nunca se abriria...terminaria eso con el sonido de una cadena rompiendose...por que su amor... "ella"- porque la amo!!!- "este sentimiento...yo la amo...la amo tanto...tanto que dificilmente puedo soportarlo no la perdere"...- yo...- a pesar del dolor se levanto con todas sus fuerzas y dirigio fijamente su vista a su tio..."yo casi puedo soportarlo...lo mucho que quiero que sea mia"...estaba decidido- yo la amo!! A ella!! A Tenten!! No dejare que se vaya! No la perdere!! Aunque me tenga que morir y despues resucitar! Porque si no estoy con ella...!! -su tio lo miraba impactado nunca habia visto reaccionar al muchacho de esa manera,estaba confundido...que debia hacer con el?- porque si no estoy con ella para mi es peor que morir...-menciono en un tono mas bajo,le era suficiente,estaba muy cansado...que hacer? "corre...corre y ve con ella,regresa,no la dejes" por instinto lo unico que reacciono a hacer fue a correr...correr lejos...muy lejos de ese destino.

- Neji! Vuelve aqui! No escaparas....!! - grito Hiashi inutilmente, el dolor acabo bruscamente como un corte...Hiashi habia quedado impresionado con tales palabras...aquellas...palabras....amor? acaso ese chico estaba enamorado? de quien?- con que Tenten- vagamente recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre.  
"equipo"...claro su compañera de equipo...sonrio friamente...esa sonrisa...que significaba?

Corria,corria con todas sus fuerzas,alejandose de ese dolor,de ese destino,sus piernas lo dirigian por si mismas,no sabia adonde iba...solo corrio. Hasta que se encontro frente al apartamento de su chica,sabia muy bien lo que le exigia su corazon quedo parado en el umbral por largo rato, estaba ahogando en un monton de pensamientos. Desperto de ellos al escuchar una dulce voz...

- Neji...Neji -llamaba al chico quien parecia muy dentro de si para poder escucharla. Hasta que finalmente la escucho- Neji que sucede? Estas bien? Porque...?- no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta ya que el chico la abrazo dulcemente pero con todas sus fuerzas y empezo a sollozar un llanto amargo la muchacha se sorprendio un poco.

-Tenten...-susurro sutilmente entre lagrimas- pase lo que pase no te abandonare...lo prometo...agggg!!! -gimio por el dolor,le dolia icesantemente la cabeza. Sentia como parecia que se iba a desvanecer.

- Neji...-llamo hizo que el muchacho pusiera un brazo en sus hombros y lo ayudo a ingresar a su pequeño departamento. Lo dirigio como pudo por el pasillo que daba finalmente a la pequeña habitacion que poseia,no necesitaba mas ya que vivia sola y con su pequeño hogar le bastaba y le sobraba. Lo dirigio a su pequeña habitacion e hizo que el chico se acostara en su cama,la habitacion no estaba perfectamente ordenada pero tampoco estaba desordenada,algo simple. La chica se sento en la cama al lado de el- Neji que sucedio? Porque estas asi? Acaso te hizo daño tu tio o alguien del Souke? Neji?- estaba desesperada y completamente preocupada por el, el ni siquiera se inmuto en responderle solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-No te preocupes...-menciono mientras delicadamente acariciaba la mejilla de la chica. Quien a pesar del dulce gesto parecia seguir preocupada, el muchacho entendio por la mirada de reproche que eso no bastaba para tranquilizarla a la totalidad- Esta bien...-el chico sintio como poco a poco su cuerpo se normalizaba, se empezaba a recuperar del dolor- Hable con mi tio le dije que queria mi libertad porque te amaba -la chica lo miro con dulzura,lo habia echo,a pesar de las circunstancias habia defendido su amor,se sintio inmensamente feliz pero aun asi un sentimiento de temor oprimia su corazon.

- Neji...-murmuro tiernamente en respuesta- pero tu...-el chico la silencio colocandole el dedo indice en sus labios.

- Fue mi tio -confeso ante la mirada intrigada de la chica- el...uso el sello maldito...-la chica abrio sus ojos a mas no poder,el habia sido dañado enormemente y todo por causa de ella. Era verdad,habia prometido apoyarlo,pero no podia soportar el dolor que sentia su corazon al ver que el estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Odiaba sentir eso.

- Neji...no debiste - sentia una completa desesperacion,impotencia al ver que la persona que mas amaba sufria y ella estaba ahi sin poder hacer nada por solucionar su dolor "no,esto no debe ser" no podia aguantar ni un segundo mas,no podia ver que el chico sufriera por su culpa. A pesar de que le doliera,a pesar de que le matara el pensar en no poder estar nunca mas con el,nunca mas abarazarlo,nunca mas sentir esos labios...apesar de todo el dolor no podia soportar verlo sufrir. El muchacho la observaba con el ceño fruncido- No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca mas!!! -grito la chica perdiendo toda la razon sobre si misma,sacando a fuera toda la angustia que sentia por dentro y empezando a sollozar ante la mirada del chico que cada vez se hacia mas furiosa.

- que?!! como puedes decir eso despues de todo esto!! -le devolvio el grito a la chica,estaba bastante enfurecido,como podia hacerla entender de una vez por todas que la amaba que no le importaba sufrir por ella... "kuso! porque eres asi?"

- Neji no quiero que hagas esto! no quiero verte sufrir de esa manera..no asi, no quiero,no podria soportarlo...-cada lagrima que derramaba hacia cada vez mas tenso el ambiente...

- Pero es que no entiendes que es por ti que lo hago??!! por nosotros! por nuestro amor! -le grito a la chica- porque no lo entiendes??!! -la tomo fuertemente de los hombros- entiendelo! yo no puedo dejarlo, yo no puedo rendirme..y es que no importa el dolor,puedo resistir todas las cosas...pero no puedo resisitirme a tu amor - suplicaba mientras la zamarreaba fuertemente,necesitaba gritarle,gritarle lo mas fuertemente posible para que comprendiera- todo es por ti!!! Por tu causa!! -eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de la chica,eso era lo que temia...lo comprendia era culpa de ella que el tuviera que pasar por todo esto,pero no lo seria mas,tendria que escapar de ese amor...de ese sentimiento aunque la consumiera hasta morir...no queria causarle mas daño al chico que amaba.

- Ya lo se!! -se solto de esas manos que aprisionaban sus hombros fuertemente- Se que yo tengo la culpa de que esto suceda!!...-el chico se quedo silenciado,sabia que habia echo un mal comentario no queria decirle eso a la chica,pero era que estaba completamente furioso por esa actitud, tan solo deseaba hacerla comprender...- por eso..-murmuro- por favor Neji....abandonemos todo esto! No tiene caso seguir causandonos daño!! Es mejor que terminemos esto!- esas palabras la chica le estaba pidiendo que la dejara,que terminara,no podia ....esto no podia suceder!,el la amaba tanto,nunca mas la dejaria...nunca,pero porque no comprendia?....con todo lo que habia echo,como era posible que ella le siguiera pidiendo que abandonara todo eso,odiaba escuchar tales palabras, la levanto bruscamente y la jalo de las muñecas haciendo que esta se incorporara. La empujo fuertemente contra la pared, la rabia lo consumia mas que nunca- tonta!! -le grito fuertemente- porque dices eso?!! No lo vuelvas a repetir!! No quiero oirlo! Porque no entiendes! yo debo, yo necesito luchar por nuestro amor...es lo unico que me queda,lo unico que tengo, que me pertenece...yo no abandonare!-el chico estaba completamente desesperado tenia tanto miedo de que ella lo dejase,si eso sucedia ya no tendria mas opcion de vida, no podria seguir su camino sin ella -eres una niña estupida...-menciono por lo bajo y la aprisiono mas fuertemente contra la pared, la chica lo miro con tristeza y derramando tristes lagrimas no tuvo mas remedio para escapar que golpear con una mano fuertemente la mejilla del chico, el la miro impresionado tocandose el area afectada. Tenten lo miro fijamente a los ojos con profundo dolor- porque no lo entiendes!! -grito con la voz quebrada por el dolor que le causaba tal situacion.

- ya basta Neji! no tiene caso, no quiero verte sufrir...Terminemos con todo esto...-murmuro tristemente dirigiendose a la puerta para salir. Neji la observo sus ojos estaban asustados- adios Neji...cuando regrese de veras haberte ido...-se dispuso abrir la puerta pero antes de salir una mano empujo la puerta cerrandola,sin darle paso para escapar,era el, se encontraba detras de ella...- porque? -murmuro con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar "no quiero causarte mas daño...Neji"

- Porque no entiendes que es por ti...porque te amo -le susurro a la chica al oido mientras ella era aprisionada nuevamente y sentia un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la voz del muchacho- porque no entiendes que es por mi...porque soy un estupido que te ama mas que nada y que no puede vivir sin tenerte a su lado,sin tu amor...estoy loco,perdido por ti...si tu me dejas yo no podria vivir,no seria feliz... -la chica guardo un nostalgico silencio,mientras silenciosamente seguia derramando lagrimas- por favor quedate una vez mas conmigo...no te vayas...no dejare que te vayas...porque te quiero tanto -la abrazo delicadamente por la cintura- quiero estar a tu lado,juntos por siempre,contigo quiero vivir mi vida,contigo,junto a ti...a tu lado...de la mano,mano a mano caminar juntos sin soltarnos,respirar tu mismo aire,sin dejar que te marches,por siempre cuidarte,quererte,protejerte....-la chica lo escuchaba guardando silencio,el aire se volvia de amargo a dulce,ella tampoco podia aguantar no estar con el,no lo soportarba mas tiempo...el muchacho hundio su rostro en el hombro de ella y derramo unas dulces lagrimas llenas de esperanza- porque si estoy contigo,permaneciendo a tu lado,no tengo nada que temer-la chica se dio vuelta,no lo soportaba mas, y lo abrazo dulcemente,el con una sonrisa correspondio el abrazo...

- Neji...Neji-kun...te amo...por eso no deseaba causarte daño, no quiero verte sufrir,por lo nuestro...pero no tienes caso, ya no importa que, desde ahora quiero permanecer a tu lado,de la mano,aunque me parta el alma,no quiero perderte,tengo miedo,no podria vivir si te perdiera para siempre...te quiero mucho y por eso prefiero estar lejos de ti, a que tu desaparescas...pero yo tampoco puedo retenerlo,yo tambien lo dare todo,perdoname...tan solo perdoname...por querer dejarte... a pesar de eso tu estas aqui...para mi -y tiernamente hundio su rostro en el pecho del chico. Quien la atrajo hacia el con todas sus fuerzas.

- Desde ahora...siempre juntos,no sueltes mi mano,ni en los momentos tristes,ni el momentos dificiles,no la sueltes -delicadamente la tomo de los brazos impulsandola hacia atras obligandola a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. La beso,de manera dulce,tierna,apasionadamente,no como si fuera el ultimo beso,si no como un beso eterno.Y los dos en silencio permanecieron abrazados,derramando lagrimas,disfrutando cada detalle del otro.

Continuara...

**_Pues, y que les parecio?? espero que les haya gustado...aunque los deje con vario suspenso...quedan tan solo pocos capitulos para terminar el fic._**

**_Asi que, en el proximo capitulo ¿podran neji y tenten estar juntos?_**

**_pues sigan leyendolo...espero que a pesar del time dejen rewiervs,,,gracias a todos los que leen_**

**_adioo!!!_**

**_mata-ne!_**

**_PD: Este capi lo hice inspirada en un manga que me gusta muxo, fruits basket :P_**


	10. Simultaneo

**_Aqui el cap.10...con mucha accion, esta muy emcionante_**

**_asi que espero que les guste arto...disfruten!!_**

Cap.10: Simultaneo....Abriendo la jaula...sin poder explicarlo...volar libremente a tu lado, por siempre....Sueños.

Simultáneo. Un dulce sentimiento recorría sus pechos, sensaciones y sentimientos...amor...correspondido por el otro. Se encontraban tiernamente abrazados sin desear separarse ni un centímetro del otro, deseaban permanecer así por siempre, olvidar la pesadilla de la realidad que estaban pasando y tornar eso en un calido sueño...miedo, miedo de perder al otro, al ser que en esos momentos más amas, el sentido de tu vida. Pero no todo estaba perdido, por lo menos tenían la seguridad de amarse el uno al otro, corresponder al sentimiento. Ser correspondido, se deseaba tanto, se sentía tan bien. Y lentamente la tranquilidad inundó sus corazones.

- Mi dulce niña, mi princesa....te amo...simplemente te amo demasiado...- el shnobi sostenía con delicadeza ese frágil cuerpo, la sentía, cada detalle, cada sentir, la sentía a ella...a quién más amaba- no te abandonare, lo prometo. Lentamente la chica se acurrucaba delicadamente en su pecho sin romper tal abrazo.

-Neji...- la kunoichi pronunciaba con delicadeza tal nombre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- tu...solo tu...- su voz sonaba frágil pero su tono era tan dulce y sincero que entregaba calidez- te amo, así es, simplemente te amo...sin poder explicarlo....te quiero tanto, deseo tanto que estés aquí conmigo....Neji, Neji....Te quiero...Neji...- cada palabra rebosada de amor, de ternura, dulzura, calidez...ese sentimiento...el muchacho la abrazaba cada vez más con ternura sin poder evitar el derramar igualmente dulces lágrimas que eran consumidas por el corazón de la chica- simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...daría todo por qué te quedarás a mi lado por siempre. No puedo seguir viviendo...- no aguantaba más, sus sentimientos, esa sensación que le consumía su corazón, abrazo a su chico lo más fuerte que pudo y su corazón se sintió completamente regocijado al sentir que el también correspondía a su abrazo, atrayéndola contra su pecho lo más fuerte posible, sintiendo lo mismo que ella...perder al otro...no podrían soportarlo...estar lejos...ninguno de los dos.

- Mi niña, no llores más –en ese momento su voz se quebraba- tu lo eres todo para mi...todo...sin ti...si tu no estas a mi lado... –el abrazo se torno cálido y dulce- no puedo seguir viviendo. Porque tu eres todo lo que yo tengo...todo. Tu solo tu...

-Neji....gomen – el chico abrió con un poco impactado sus ojos de la impresión que le causaba escuchar que la chica pronunciará en esos momentos tal palabra, esperando con expectación lo que seguía a continuación- perdóname por todo el dolor...pero ahora pase lo que pase no te dejare...estaré a tu lado por siempre...aunque –su voz sonó quebrada y comenzó a llorar con un gran dolor en su corazón- aunque te aparten de mi...no te dejare...- los ojos de Neji en ese momento se tornaron de la manera más dulce que jamás había expresado, delicadamente tomándola por la cintura, la beso dulcemente...tomándola en brazos la atrajo hacia la cama de la habitación. Y en esa fría noche los dos nuevamente unieron en su amor sus cuerpos...como si fuera la última ves.

Al amanecer del día siguiente

- Neji...-susurraba la chica dulcemente mientras delicadamente abría sus ojos...Se encontró con la tierna mirada de su chico que la observaba fijamente, un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

- Buenos días mi dulce niña...- la beso tiernamente, y como si le faltara el aire la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ella aun impresionada correspondió ese abrazo con ternura- es hora...- la chica comprendió al segundo a que se refería el muchacho, asintió levemente con la mirada, mientras él correspondía tal gesto con una calida sonrisa.

-Buenos días –menciono con dulzura entregándole un calido beso- es hora...-reafirmando lo dicho, y se produjo un calido silencio, ya que solo bastaba una mirada para comprenderse, para comunicarse...sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra. Los dos se incorporaron y se vistieron en silencio, hundidos en pensamientos, aun así el ambiente era calido y dulce. Cuando terminaron de vestirse se miraron fijamente a los ojos y comprendiéndose el uno al otro corrieron a abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas, se mantuvieron así por varios minutos, como si ese momento fuera eterno. Hasta que Neji tomando la iniciativa delicadamente la tomo de la cintura y apartándola tan solo centímetros de él haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos la beso con todo su amor, ella correspondió el beso de la misma forma. Se tomaron de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia la calle, en silencio, disfrutando los últimos minutos. Sintiéndose, soñando juntos...sin poder explicar tal sentimiento.

Los que pasaban por su lado los miraban extrañados, sorprendidos de tal pareja pero más aún al ver sus caras, el pueblo comenzaba a murmurar, muchos de sus compañeros quisieron saludarlos pero prefirieron no hacerlo, la situación era tensa, perturbadora. Hasta que finalmente se encontraron ante las puertas de la mansión Hyuga, los nervios recorrían simultáneamente cada uno de los músculos de los dos, el dolor, la angustia se apoderaba del corazón de los dos al mismo tiempo. El momento se podía quebrar en dos de lo tenso que se envolvía el ambiente.  
Simultáneamente.

Se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos, aprisionaron la mano de cada uno e ingresaron con dificultad en el ambiente, cruzando el umbral de la entrada, todo se convertía en una pesadilla.

Cruzaron el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Hiashi, se cruzaron con Hinata, quien torno su mirada sorprendida, luego en silencio les sonrió con dulzura y con un poco de tranquilidad en su mirada. Lo que calmo por unos segundos el aire que se respiraba.

- Ha llegado el momento... de romper la jaula mi dulce niña...-miro con dulzura a Tenten ella le correspondió en un abrazo- pase lo que pase....estaremos juntos, no importa el que...juntos...por siempre...te quiero- ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin poder pronunciar palabras lo beso con dulzura- debes quedarte acá...esperar...yo regresare...lo prometo- le susurro al oído y luego con delicadeza deposito un beso en su frente...la miro por ultima vez con dulzura y procedió a ingresar a la habitación. Ella no pudo evitar derramar un llanto amargo pero silencioso, gimió levemente mientras se tapaba con todas sus fuerzas su rostro y retrocedía chocando bruscamente con la pared...después de unos segundos se dejo caer con suavidad, quedando tensamente sentada, esperando con dolor pero con esperanza. Él se lo había prometido, no importaba la razón, pero ella no lo dejaría ni aunque se lo arrebatarán, ni aunque la muerte los separara...

Neji al ingresar a la habitación vio a su tío afuera del ventanal sentado con tranquilidad, mirando hacía un punto no definido, ido, pensando. En ese momento sintió temor a lo que podría suceder en unos segundos más pero saco fuerzas y valor para enfrentarlo...se lo había prometido, no dejaría que lo separaran de su niña, de todo el sentido de su vida, prefería morir antes que eso. Rompería esa jaula, para poder volar junto a ella...por siempre.

- Hiashi –lo llamo con fuerza, su voz tenía un tono de convicción, esto hizo que inmediatamente el cabeza volteara a ver que sucedía, al verlo un gesto de enfado se noto persistente en su rostro, pero esto no intimido al muchacho.

- Tú...-menciono Hiashi con rabia mientras se levantaba bruscamente y se acercaba con decisión hacia Neji- has venido a entregarte cobarde!! –le grito en la cara mientras lo tomaba por el cuello levantándolo y después tirándolo bruscamente contra la pared...

Tenten aún seguía inundada en pensamientos, hasta que escucho tal golpe, presintió de que se trataba, y ahogo un gemido. Quería levantarse y correr, abrir esa puerta y protegerlo...pero no podía, había prometido esperar. Resistir...resistir...- Resiste!! –se decía a si misma.

Neji callo bruscamente contra el suelo, cada uno de sus músculos se retorcieron del dolor, aún sentía los efectos del daño hecho por la marca, pero se mantuvo en calma. Se levanto mirando con decisión a su tío.

-Yo renuncio al bouke -dijo con decisión y una agonía se apodero del lugar-estoy convencido y no cambiare mi decisión. Yo la amo...- recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago de parte de su tío. Pero aun así resistió y no se dispuso a pelear. Se levanto con dificultad.

-Repite eso y no estarás para contarlo...- Neji lo miraba fijamente sin pronunciar palabra- acaso ya olvidaste el sentido!! Acaso ya olvidaste la razón por la que has venido a este mundo!!! Tu destino!!

-No. No lo he olvidado, lo tengo bien en claro. Yo he nacido para estar junto a ella. Mi destino yo ya lo he decidido y es estar junto a ella. No cambiare mi decisión, prefiero que me mates antes de seguir sirviendo al Bouke, antes de que me aparten de ella. Ella es todo para mi, mi vida. Yo no soy un instrumento, lo he dejado de ser soy... soy un humano –mencionaba con convicción dejando perplejo al jefe del clan- eso es lo que he decidido, me escapo al destino impuesto desde mi nacimiento, puedes proceder a realizar lo que mejor te plazca.

- Si es así...morirás como miembro del bouke.

-Adelante, me parece bien. Pero si me matas recuerda que no morire como miembro del Bouke si no que morire amandola a ella...- los dos se miraban fijamente, con intensidad. Ardía fuego y el momento era más tenso que nunca. Neji no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima "perdóname mi dulce niña, mi vida. Pero para mí es mejor morir que no estar contigo. Nos volveremos a ver...algún día. Yo lo he prometido, aunque ya no este...regresare a tu corazón, estaré contigo. Aunque jamás nunca me puedas volver a ver. Yo estaré contigo...esa jaula, se esta abriendo...me estoy sintiendo libre, creo que ya puedo abrir mis alas...yo por ti...sin ti no tiene sentido...Adiós...Tenten"- Entonces matame –fue lo último que pronunció antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y empezar a sacudirse chocando contra el suelo, empezando a gritar con dolor- aggggggggg!! Aggggggg!! Ten...ten... Tenten!!!! –fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a gritar antes de envolverse en la oscuridad no tener mas ya sentido de nada. Pero aún...aún...podía sentir un vago latido...su corazón aún palpitaba...vagamente...sin poder escucharlo...el sonido se volvía cada vez mas tenue, casi inaudible.

- Neji!!! –grito, mientras sentía como una cuchilla se clavaba e su corazón, un fuerte dolor inundo todo su pecho, se aferro a si misma con todas sus fuerzas, a ese sentimiento sin dejarlo escapar. Sin pensar ya mas en nada...se levanto con todas su fuerzas y sacando el valor necesario entro a la habitación encontrándose con la imagen que mas temía ver. Sin poder explicar la razón ni pronunciar palabras empezó a derramar nuevamente lagrimas, paso fugazmente por el lado de Hiashi quien la miro sorprendido. Y cayó al suelo a abrazar a Neji- Neji! Neji! –era lo único que podía pronunciar mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a ese cuerpo. Hiashi la miraba con tristeza en sus ojos.

- El ya es libre, tiene lo que deseaba, peleo por lo que deseaba –menciono con la voz apagada, Tenten lo miro con odio pero no pronunció palabra alguna, tenía tanto dolor acumulado. Pero había prometido que no lo dejaría que pese a todo estaría con él. Se levantó bruscamente mirando fijamente a Hiashi.

- Matame!! Matame a mi también por favor!! –grito con lágrimas en lo ojos. Hiashi no pudo evitar dejar salir de sí una sonrisa sincera.

- Eso no será necesario. No lo será –y con decisión salió de la habitación. Tenten volvió a llorar y abrazar con fuerzas el cuerpo de Neji.

Se encontraba en la soledad máxima. Acurrucada junto a Neji. Ya no podía pensar, el dolor le había consumido cada músculo. Cada detalle de su piel, su respiración se agotaba, se encontraba ida. Casi muerta. Sus lágrimas se habían secado. Levemente se incorporo, saco una kunai dispuesta a enterrárselo en su corazón y morir junto a Neji...

Sus latidos, ese tenue sonido había desaparecido lentamente, como si su vida fuera una vela que se apagaba...Pero prontamente volvió a respirar, volvió su mismo conocimiento, volvió a sentir los latidos de su propio corazón, pero aún no podía abrir sus ojos se sentía demasiado debilitado. Oscuro. Todo estaba completamente sumido en una obstinada oscuridad...no podía oír y no recordaba absolutamente nada. Un lamento, un llanto, esa voz...esa dulce voz llego lenta a sus oídos, como un bálsamo le regocijo el alma. Una punzada en su corazón le advertía que algo no andaba bien, un esfuerzo. De súbito recordó...ese nombre...Tenten. Abrió violentamente los ojos se encontró con una aterradora imagen, su chica esperando acuchillarse por una kunai. No podía pronunciar palabra, sus brazos no reaccionaban. Forzó todo su cuerpo al máximo y antes de que ella recibiera el impacto alcanzo a agarrarla fuertemente de la muñeca deteniendo el movimiento.

Al sentir nuevamente esa piel, sintió como su corazón se sanaba poco a poco, una alegría incontrolable recorrió todo su cuerpo, con temblor volteo lenta la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada más deseada para ella, lágrimas de felicidad cursaron su rostro con energía, una incontrolable sonrisa brotó en su rostro. Y en respuesta recibió otra dulce mirada y una débil sonrisa a cambio. Parecía un sueño, había sentido tanto dolor en su corazón, en su alma al perder al ser que más amaba, al ver como desaparecía su vida lentamente y ahora de la nada un milagro. Su chico recobraba el sentido, vivo. No podía expresar su alegría, rebosaba en si misma. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar, ya no tendría que morir ahora junto a él, porque estaba vivo. Y como había prometido jamás lo abandonaría.

- Tenten...- susurro débilmente, esbozando con esfuerzo una sonrisa. No sabía el como de la situación, lo único que comprendía era que pese a todo lo ocurrido él estaba allí, aun vivo, junto a ella....su dulce niña- nunca mas intentes hacer eso...

- Neji...-pronunció con dulzura. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró en sus brazos. Derramando lágrimas llenas de felicidad.

- Agggggg!! duel...duele –se quejo débilmente el chico al sentir el fuerte contacto de su chica, pero correspondiendo con todas sus fuerzas a tal abrazo volvió a sentir esa sensación...parecía curarse lentamente. Un momento mágico, por varios minutos, como si el tiempo fuera eterno. De golpe, un dolor intensamente fuerte en su cabeza...- aggggggggggg!!! -grito con todas sus fuerzas. Tenten quedo perpleja mientras observaba como la marca maldita desparecía de la frente de Neji. El instintivamente se tapo el rostro con todas sus fuerzas retorciéndose, sentía como algo que era parte de él le era quitado, como un alivio inundaba su alma entera, pero el dolor no desaparecía de su corazón. Recuerdos dolorosos...traspasaban su mente en cosas de segundos, recordó a su padre, recordó la pelea que tuvo con Naruto, la ves que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un jenobi de la aldea del sonido...su niñez aterradora y por ultimo la imagen de ella...su dulce niña, todo lo que poseía...de súbito sintió como todas esas sensaciones desaparecían, el dolor se hacia nulo. Por fin...podía abrir sus alas y volar libre. Había roto esa jaula.

- Neji...-murmuro Tenten atónita ante la situación, pero una indudable alegría recorrió su piel, y no pudo evitar sonreír y al igual que su chico derramar lágrimas. Antes que este cayera derrotado contra el suelo, alcanzo a sostenerlo débilmente entre sus brazos- Neji...Neji –menciono con emoción- tu...tu....estas bien...por fin...esa marca...- era tanta su felicidad que no cabía en si misma, el chico le sonrío dulcemente y levanto delicadamente una de sus manos para tocar ese dulce rostro.

- hn –declaro con una sonrisa- ahora todo estará bien...yo ya soy libre para volar a tu lado por siempre –mencionaba mientras dulcemente acariciaba el rostro de su dulce niña. Sonrió ante esa tierna mirada llena de amor que ella le impartía. E incorporándose lentamente la beso apasionadamente como si un nuevo mundo comenzará para los dos.

En una habitación

- Desde ahora todo estará bien –Mencionaba el jefe del clan, Hiashi, sonrió con tranquilidad mientras observaba el cielo desde la habitación de Neji, afuera del ventanal- la jaula fue abierta.

-El bouke por fin es libre tío, eso es muy conmovedor –mencionaba con dulzura, y se retiraba hacia su cuarto.

Volviendo a escena

- Te amo –susurro con dulzura la kunoichi, mientras reía quisquillosamente. El la miraba con ternura-Ahora comprendo porque él menciono que eras libre.

- Hiashi...- recordó el shenobi con violencia, y levantándose de la misma forma se dispuso a correr. Tenten lo miraba confundida, se detuvo en frente de la puerta, se volteo a ver a su dulce niña y le sonrió con ternura, se acerco a ella tomándola de la mano e incorporándola- es momento de terminar con todo – y con rapidez la jalo saliendo de la habitación en busca de su tío.

- El bouke...-murmuraba para si mismo Hiashi- hermano creo que ahora todo estará bien, en tu nombre...

- Hiashi!! –abrió violentamente la puerta el ninja de ojos albinos, sin soltar de la mano a Tenten, se dirigió ante su tío. Por un momento se miraron fijamente, hasta que el tío rompió el momento con una sincera sonrisa. Neji soltó delicadamente la mano de Tenten y se arrodillo ante su tío- Muchas gracias...yo prometo...que...

- No digas nada!! Desde ahora el Bouke es libre para siempre, tu eres libre, las dos ramas viviremos unidas y en igualdad desde ahora. Este siempre ha sido mi deseo. Levántate Neji. En nombre de tu padre te deseo la felicidad- menciono mientras se acercaba a Neji y posaba su mano sobre su hombro- se libre y feliz desde ahora, hállate en lo cierto de hacer lo que desees con tu vida. Se feliz con esta chica –miro fugazmente a Tenten quien sonreía abiertamente- Solamente se feliz Neji Hyuga – y se retiró lentamente.

- Todo a acabado –Menciono Neji con profundo alivio incorporandose. Tenten quien derramaba lágrimas lo abrazo con dulzura, el correspondió ese abrazó con todas su fuerzas, derramando lágrimas, simultáneamente. Traspasándose esa felicidad. Esos sueños...para siempre...soñando.

Sueños.

Continuara...

**_jjejej, me quedo un poco romeo y julieta, solo que con un final feliz :p...no soy tan mala como para matarlo a los dos, ademas de verdad queria que estuvieran juntos_**

**_y iwal era la peticion del publico... :)_**

**_Pues espero que les hayo gustado artu...dejen artos rewiervs, mientras mas rewiervs dejen mas me comprometre a subir pronto el proximo capi, muy cerca del capi. final._**

**_adioo!!_**


	11. Epilogo: Sin ti no tiene sentido

**_Por fin el momento esperado por todos el final!!!!!!!! jejej con tanta emocion se me olvido poner en el capi anterior k el proximo era el final_**

**_pero bueno solo disfruten un lindo final para una linda historia :P_**

**Epilogo: Dulce...Sin ti no tiene sentido.**

**********************************************************Flas back********************************************************************************

- No digas nada!! Desde ahora el Bouke es libre para siempre, tu eres libre, las dos ramas viviremos unidas y en igualdad desde ahora. Este siempre ha sido mi deseo. Levántate Neji. En nombre de tu padre te deseo la felicidad- menciono mientras se acercaba a Neji y posaba su mano sobre su hombro- se libre y feliz desde ahora, hállate en lo cierto de hacer lo que desees con tu vida. Se feliz con esta chica –miro fugazmente a Tenten quien sonreía abiertamente- Solamente se feliz Neji Hyuga – y se retiró lentamente.

- Todo a acabado –Menciono Neji con profundo alivio incorporandose. Tenten quien derramaba lágrimas lo abrazo con dulzura, el correspondió ese abrazó con todas su fuerzas, derramando lágrimas, simultáneamente. Traspasándose esa felicidad. Esos sueños...para siempre...soñando.

Sueños.

************************************************************Fin Flash Back**************************************************************************

-Te amo...te amo Tenten!! –grito Neji con todas sus fuerzas mientras elevaba a su chica por los aires y giraba- nunca jamás mi vida, jamás te dejare, desde ahora...-unas lagrimas de felicidad dibujaron un suave camino en sus rostro...- desde ahora los dos juntos por siempre..

- Neji –susurro dulcemente la kunoichi, mientras el la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo- te amo...- y desde entonces...un nuevo camino surgía en los corazones de su inmenso amor...

Con el tiempo:

Han pasado muchos años ya, desde que nos conocimos, todos esos recuerdos llegan a mi mente dulcemente, haberte conocido...nada mejor que eso me podría haber pasado, tú llegaste a llenar mi vida y mi alma ese vacío que sentía dentro de mi corazón. Y desde entonces no sabes cuanto te ame....vida mía...aquellos recuerdos...

Siempre supiste como hacerme reír...

*********************** Flash Back***********************

- Neji te amo tanto... te quiero mucho – la chica lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas...

- Yo igual...tenten...menciono el chico en un susurro ahogado- pero creo que me ahorcas...- la chica sonrió y lo soltó ligeramente mirándolo dulcemente...algo que hizo que el muchacho se ruborizara- tenten –volvió a susurrar y la beso apasionadamente.

- nee...Neji-kun –reía dulcemente...mientras el la sostenía en sus brazos- dime acaso te ruborizaste...

- oh...- desvió la mirada con un poco de vergüenza- hn...claro que no...-sonrió incómodamente.

- eres...-el chico la volvió a mirar, como siempre, al parecer se había dado cuenta que estaba escondiendo su sonrojo- eres tan guapo –pronuncio tan delicadamente y senual la chica mientras lo miraba con picardía lo que hizo que al chico notoriamente se le subiera la sangre a las mejillas. Ella rió tiernamente.

- hn...- rió dulcemente al igual que ella- esta bien si me sonroje...pero esa me las pagaras –la tomo delicadamente de la cintura, la miro penetrantemente para luego besarla apasionadamente.

******************* Fin Flash Back *******************

Tu eras la única que siempre me hacia viajar por mundos desconocidos para mi y me hacías soñar mas allá de lo imaginable. Tu simplemente eres todo para mí...solo para hacerte feliz yo moriría por ti...

******************** Flash Back ***********************

-Neji...-susurraba dulcemente la kunoichi recostada en el pecho de su chico...se encontraban frente al mar, como la luna de espectador y las estrellas acompañándolos.

- tenten...- murmuro...ella lo observo dulcemente- mira las estrellas –menciono mientras con un suave impulso la colocaba delicadamente al lado suyo cubriéndola con sus brazos, ella observo tranquilamente y con dulzura el espectáculo que les ofrecía el cielo- sería capaz de regalarte una estrella hasta la luna si tu me lo pidieras...aunque ninguna de ellas puede dar tanto resplandor a mi corazón como el que tu me das- La miro dulcemente, ella le expresaba una mirada cariñosa y tierna...- que pasa? –pregunto intrigado al ver que le brillaban los ojos.

- eres tan lindo!!! – rió tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba con dulzura- te quiero mi amor...te amo tanto, tanto...- lo beso apasionadamente mientras el sonría en sus adentros...

******************** Fin Flash Back **********************

Eres mi todo...no ...no es tan solo eso, es algo mucho mas allá...no podía pasar segundo sin escuchar tu dulce voz, sin mirar esos ojos tan transparentes como el cielo y dulces como la miel...no podía apartarme de ti y este sentimiento fue creciendo dentro de mi tanto, tanto...que un día te lo dije...

**************** Flash Back ********************

Caminábamos lentamente por la playa...tanto a ti como a mi nos fascinaba ese lugar...el brillo de tus ojos era similar al de una estrella y el reflejo de los míos parecido a el de la luna. Yo te miraba con dulzura sin poder ni un segundo quitar la vista de esos calidos ojos. Tú me sentías tiernamente y sonreías apacible, agarrada delicadamente de mi mano, no hacían faltas las palabras, el aire y el rugido del mar eran tan calmos como nuestro silencio, y así mismo como estos dos elementos eran capaces de envolverse en una dulce canción nosotros lo hacíamos con nuestra mirada. Jugamos un rato en la arena, yo te perseguía y cuando lograba alcanzarte te abrazaba dulcemente, reíamos. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro a observar el mar, yo te cubrí suavemente con mis brazos, era el momento... Hice que me miraras y te levante en mis brazos, luego deje que pisaras el suelo suavemente tú me miraste intrigada pero con tu dulce personalidad que tanto te caracterizaba y de la cual tanto me enamore. Me arrodille ante tus ojos y en ese momento frente al mar te pedí que pasaras toda la vida conmigo y que nos uniéramos por un vinculo para siempre. Tú con lágrimas en los ojos aceptaste, yo me levante en un salto de alegría y te abrase elevándote por los aires. No dudamos al momento en esa mágica noche cubriéndonos con una calida brisa en unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo...tiempo después tu fuiste mía para siempre y no por el simple hecho de firmar un papel si no porque nuestro amor es eterno...esa noche de vuelta te cargue en mi espalda...tu como siempre me susurraste que era calida...

******************* Fin Flash Back****************

Y ahí estas tú, nuestro pequeño niño descansa apoyado en un árbol y duerme quedamente después de un estricto entrenamiento. Se que se convertirá en un gran jounin de la hoja. Igual que tú, te convertiste en maestra de la escuela ninja y yo en un anbu y luego en sensei de un equipo de Genin, seguimos como ninjas por un tiempo, hasta que nuestro hijo nació yo fui el muchacho más feliz de todo el mundo y que haría sin ti que con tu dulce existencia has criado a nuestro hijo, todo te lo debo a ti mi dulce niña. Y ahora los dos nos encontramos en el patio de la mansión Hyuga que me fue heredada, apartando tiempo para nosotros mismos y para nuestra familia, aun seguimos aportando a la aldea pero seguimos nuestras propias vidas...juntos.  
Tú cargas en tus suaves manos a nuestra pequeña, recién nacida, tan bonita y resplandeciente como una flor. La dejas en una cuna a la sombra de un árbol refugiada bajo el canto de los pájaros. Te acercas con una calida sonrisa hacia mí que observo expectante, mientras recuerdo...tantos momentos vividos, tantos recuerdos y sueños que aun debemos cumplir. Tanto tiempo que nos queda juntos por vivir, felices para siempre. Y tu estas a mi lado..... Me abrazas con dulzura y yo te beso apasionadamente demostrándote todo el amor que aun vive en mi y que es tan fuerte en nuestros corazones como el primer día que nos conocimos...Te aprisiono delicadamente contra mi cuerpo y suavemente te susurro al oído..:

Sin ti no tiene sentido....

Fin.

**_Y ese ha sido mi proyecto de fic...pues nada dejen artos rewiervs haber k tal les parecio...si fue bueno prometo empezar a hacer otro con una idea que se me vino a la cabeza estos dias...xd_**

**_mata ne! hasta otro fic..._**


End file.
